The Heart
by wyredsisters
Summary: Finished! Buffy crossover! When Dawn goes to Hogwarts, she befriends Harry and the gang. There, she find surprises, prophecies, love, danger, hot English guys, and so much more. What's Spike doing at Hogwarts? Harry/Dawn, R/H
1. A meeting in the Light

**The Heart of the Body**

A/N: This is a Buffy and Harry Potter crossover!  Be warned.  You could probably get by with just reading Harry Potter.  It is Harry/Dawn, Hermione/Ron, and the rest would be telling.  Please Review!

Part 1:  Building

Chapter 1

A Meeting in the Light.

It wasn't dark.  In fact it was noon.  Lucius Malfoy was waiting in a small clearing in a forest.  Not a forest like the forbidden forest, but a normal forest.  In the background there were mountains with small patches of snow on them.  There was a faint rainbow in the sky for it had rained about an hour ago.  It was the perfect July day.

Lucius had absolutely no idea why Voldemort insisted on meeting in places that look like a six-year-olds fantasy world.  But one does not simply question his decisions, those who do usually end up kind of dead.

"Lucius,"  The voice of Voldemort said from behind him, "I am pleased you could make it."

"What is it you needed my Lord?"  asked Lucius turning around.

"Who is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Two witches have been hired, a Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay.  Dumbledore feels that the job may need more than one teacher.  They come from the United States, they use ancient Romanian magic."

"Interesting.  That form of magic takes much concentration.  But muggles can perform it although they would have an extremely difficult time with it.  Am I correct in assuming that Dumbledore has not hired muggles?"

.

"You are correct.  The witches are bringing friends with them.  A boy and girl that are to be married.  And Rupert Giles is returning to England."

"Rupert Giles?  You waited until now to tell me this?  He has power, power to destroy us."

"I know.  But that is not all.  A fifteen year old girl."

"Fifteen?  Harry Potter's age.  She is the one."

"What are you talking about my Lord?"

"Do you know of the prophecy of the body?"

"I've never heard of it."

"Trelawny's prediction is that 6 people, all of them students, can make a group that will be indestructible once formed.  It can only be made by them standing in a certain position.  The two Minds stand next to each other, with the Wand, Heart, and Senses in a line in front of them. The spirit stands directly in front of the heart.  Once this happens, all will be lost to us.

"We know that the minds are the mudblood and the Weasley boy, and we know that the wand is Potter, but the other three remain a mystery.  Yet, we know that the other Weasley fits in somehow, what she is, we don't know and we know that the senses is a boy.  Have your son keep a lookout for him.  Figuring out who is the heart and who is the spirit, could be the crucial part.  You see, once they have banded, the Heart can kill me, and anyone else they feel is a threat.  If we take the Heart, the rest will fall."

"So," interrupted Lucius, "if the heart is either the Weasley girl or the girl moving here, why don't we just kill them both?"

"Killing the heart is indeed are goal, but killing her without weakening her first, that would not be wise, for she can stand alone, yet she is stronger with the Wand by her side.  The Wand, being Harry, will be difficult to kill, we need to weaken him.  He needs the heart and the spirit.  So we will to destroy the spirit.  She is the target.  This new girl could either be the heart, or the spirit.  Which means we either have to kill her or avoid her because if she is the heart and she possesses the power to kill all of us with one single swipe."

"We will get to work immediately, is there anything else, my lord?"

"No, not today.

"Alright, I'll remember to tell Draco to keep an eye out for possible candidates for the Senses."

"Good," Voldemort said simply.  And with that he disappeared into thin air.

A/N:  So what do you all think?  Is it good?  Is it trash?  If you feel like flaming, feel free, but be warned that you might get a snotty answer back in the next chapter.  We will be posting one chapter a week.  Maybe that will give us some motivation to finish the story.


	2. Sirius Black

Chapter 2

Sirius Black

Rupert Giles came home after contacting the council, he had to tell them of Buffy's death.  They were going to pull as many strings as possible to get Faith out of jail, but Giles didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

As he entered his house, he saw the large shaggy dog sprawled out on his couch, asleep.   He blinked in surprise.

"Oh my God.  It couldn't be, could it?" he whispered.

Giles walked quietly to his desk and pulled out an object he had not used in a very long time.  His wand.

Holding his wand out in front of him, he strolled over to the dog.  He waved the stick and a flash of blue light radiated through the room.  A man appeared where the dog had been.

"Sorry, Rupert, must have dosed of," said Sirius.

"You bloody BASTARD!" Giles yelled at the man.  "You killed Lily and James!  What the hell did you do that for!  We were one week from the World Cup.  That's the BLOODY WORLD CUP!  And then you had to go and kill our seeker!  England will never get a seeker as good as James Potter and you killed him!  It didn't help that you went and got yourself arrested, so we lost a beater, too.  I sill have nightmares about that SODDING GAME!"

"Calm down, man," said Sirius, but not in a surfer kind of way, an English kind of way. "Let me explain, Rupert.  You see, I was not the Potter's Secret Keeper.  It was Peter Pettigrew."  

"Oh."  Giles then listened as Sirius went on to a long story about how he was wrongly charged, and the problems that his godson had at his school.  At the end, however, Giles heard something that chilled him to the very bone.

"He's back, then."

"Yes, and that's part of the reason I'm here.  Dumbledore wants you to come back to England to help us defeat him.  Again."

"And the other reason?" Giles prompted. 

"Well..." Sirius began, when the door to Giles's apartment flew open and in hurried a twenty year old redheaded witch walked through the door, holding a letter covered in emerald green writing.  

"Giles!  I just got this really weird letter.  It's about Hog pimples or something, and witches, and, Giles, they knew exactly where I sleep, and I think that's kind of strange, and who is this?"  said Willow, very fast and all in one breath.

"A teacher?"  Giles asked Sirius, completely ignoring Willow's last question.  "But she doesn't even use that form of magic.  She uses ancient Romanian Magic.  How can she teach?  She has no idea that that world even exists!"

"She does now."  Sirius said smiling.  "And we've asked another witch to..."  The door burst open for the second time that day and in walked a twenty year old blond witch.

"Willow!"  Tara exclaimed with sadness in her voice.  "I've been looking everywhere for you.  Willow, I'm really sorry I have to move to England.  Something came up in my mom's old school, and they want me to teach, and..."

"Me too!"  Willow exclaimed holding up her letter.

"Great!"  Tara said enthusiastically.  "Who is this?"  She turned her attention to Sirius.

"Tara and Willow, this is Sirius Black. He's an old friend of mine from England.  Sirius, this is Tara and Willow, my ...err...are we friends?"  He asked uncertainly to the girls.

"I suppose so," Willow answered, "I mean you have known me for five years and all."

"How do you two know each other?" asked Tara taking a seat on a chair across from the couch where Sirius and Giles were seated.

"We were on the same Quiddetch team.  The Chudley Cannons."  answered Giles

"You played Quiddetch?" Tara asked Giles with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'll have you know I was captain, a keeper.  Sirius here was my beater and James Potter played seeker and-"

"You knew James Potter?" interrupted Tara.

"Yes, we were a week a way from the World Cup when the... err... incident happened."

"Did you know Harry when he was a baby?" asked Tara.  Just as Giles was about to open his mouth to speak, Willow voiced her confusion.

"I'm very confused," she said.


	3. Dawn's friends

Disclaimer: Since we are neither Joss Wheadon (genius) or J. K. Rowling, (lazy genius) we do not own any of the characters or places in this story.

A/N: This is the third chapter, when the story actually starts.  We will not be focusing on the stuff that we discussed in the last chapter, it was just to make the rest of this make a little more sense.  Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Dawn's Friends

Dawn packed her bags, excitedly.  She didn't know how Tara and Willow got custody over her (A/N neither do we), but they did and  that's that.  Now that they were moving to England, along with Anya and Xander, somehow most of her worries flew out the door.

Now she didn't need to worry about what the bitches of Junior High would say (A/N we are assuming that this junior high goes to 9th grade) when she got back to school there.  Now, she didn't need to worry that Kirsty would steal Kevin , her "devoted" boyfriend away from her.  Now she was going to a new school...OF WITCHES AND WIZARDS!  

Kevin was a nice boyfriend and everything.  A good kisser too, but sometimes Dawn caught him staring at Kirsty.  It was pretty unnerving.  Kirsty would always smile, or bite her lip, or wink, or do something flirty like that.  Of course Kirsty thought he was a loser until Dawn started dating him.  She probably still did now and just liked tormenting Dawn.  It suddenly looked like Dawn's troubles flew back in the door.

_Stop thinking that, Dawn Catherine Summers! _She thought, mentally kicking herself.  _I'm sure Kirsty has other stuff to think about than me  and Kevin.  And besides, I'm moving!  I should probably take some initiative if I'm going to excel in England._

_Now if only Buffy could be here to see me finally try to take control over my life, _she thought with a sigh.  She blinked away the tears that were threatening to burst free. _This is no time to cry,_ she thought.  _We're leaving tomorrow and I need to tie up some lose ends._

                                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Willow, Tara, and Dawn walked through the busy London Streets.  It was the day after they had arrived in England and Willow and Tara had decided to open up an account in Gringots, the wizard bank.

While Tara and Willow were inside, they told Dawn to wander around, and that they would all meet for ice cream at two.  Dawn was very relieved that she had called things off with Kevin, but disappointed that later that day, she had seen him with Kirsty.

_Oh well, _she thought.  _Now I have plenty of hot English boys to look at, like that blonde one over there, who's starring at me.  _Dawn looked into the silver eyes of the silver-yellow haired boy.  _Is he coming over here? s_he thought with surprise.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" said the blonde boy.

"Right," Dawn said as she pushed her way past him.  She hated guys that hit on her with that line.  It was so old!

"You sound American."

"And you sound stupid," Dawn retorted.

"Feisty!  Well, if you are American, then you don't know who I am.  My name is Draco Malfoy." Dawn snorted.  _He had a really dumb name._  Draco Malfoy continued as though he had not heard her.  "And you are?"

Draco's attention was suddenly taken away from Dawn, not that she minded.  

"Oh look," he said to someone standing behind her.  "It's the boy who lived, the boy with freckles, and the mudblood."  Dawn turned just in time to see a red-headed boy, with freckles, attempt to attack Draco, not that she blamed him.  A cute boy with short black hair held the other boy back by his robes.  A girl stepped up to Draco.

"Malfoy," said the girl, pleasantly.  "We can see that you haven't changed.  Who is your friend?"

Dawn burst out laughing.  "I've only been talking to him for one minute and I already doubt that this boy has friends."

"I like this girl."  said the red-head smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Weasley,"  Malfoy said stepping back into the conversation.  "I'm pretty sure this girl wouldn't like to live without two galleons to rub together."

"Hey guys,"  said a girl joining the group.  She had red hair to, it fell just past her shoulders and Dawn suspected that she and the red-head boy were probably related.

"Got to go," muttered Malfoy as his cheeks turned red and he hurried off.

"What was that about?" asked the boy with black hair.

"Who's this?" said the red-headed girl, quickly.

"My name's Dawn Summers."

"Nice to meet you, Dawn.  I'm Ginny Weasley.  The tall one there is Ron Weasley, my brother and to his left is-"

"Hermione Granger, "Ron interrupted.  "And this," he said has his hands went into a showcase like position, "is _Harry Potter._"

"Nice to meet you, _Harry Potter_," said Dawn, clearly mocking the way Ron said the name.

"Har-ry Pot-ter."  Ron was talking now as he would to a two year old.

"Right," Dawn said in the same tone she had used with Malfoy.  

"I'm the Boy Who Lived," Harry said.  Dawn noticed that his voice sounded very confident, but not in an annoying way.

"I know a lot of boys who've lived," Dawn said.  "I went to school with some."

"No, no, no!" Ron was clearly getting aggravated.  "He defeated You-Know-Who."

"Who?" Dawn said, feeling very confused.

"You know who You-Know-Who is.  You have too," said Ron.

"Voldemort," Harry said, simply.  The two Weasleys flinched at the name.

"Wait, I moved here because my friend is helping to defeat him.  If he's already been defeated, then why am I here?"

"He came back," said Hermione.

"This is going to be a very long story, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah!" Harry said, loudly.

A/N: Yay!  Another long a waited chapter posted!  Don't you all love this really cool story?  We know you do. 


	4. Crush

Chapter 4

Crush

Disclaimor:  It's all J.K.'s and Joss Whedon's.  Both pure genius's. 

A/N:  New chapter!  Kind of short, and kind of fluffy.  But really good.  Review!

"Wow," Dawn exclaimed after Harry had finished telling his story with help from Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"So, what's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch?"

"Oh, right you wouldn't know about that would you?  It's a sport."

"Neat.  So is it like soccer for wizards or something like that?"  Dawn asked.

"Soccer?" asked Ron.  "Isn't that that sport Dean is always going on about.  Frankly, I can't see what's so interesting about a game with one ball and no flying."

"You guys can fly?  How?" asked Dawn who was feeling more and more clueless by the minute.

"Brooms," answered Harry with a smile.

"You're kidding.  You guys can fly on brooms? That is so cool."  Just then Tara and Willow walked over and took a seat at a table across the patio.  They obviously didn't recognize her since she was with so many friends and all.  "I'll be right back."  Dawn walked over to her guardians and took a seat at their table.

"Hey, Dawnie," said Tara, looking up from her ice cream.

"We saw you, in case you're curious, we just didn't want to be the kind of people that will embarrass you in front of your friends."  Willow put in.

"I appreciate it."  Dawn said smiling.

"So, who are your friends?" asked Tara curiously.

"Well,  the boy with red hair is Ron, to his left is his sister Ginny, the boy with the black hair is Harry, and the other girl is Hermione."

"I'm glad you made friends so early.  We met with Dumbledore at Gringotts.  We straightened out the arrangements for you.  They're going to sort you into a house, do you know what houses are?" said Tara.

"Yeah, Hermione was telling me about them, Gryffindor sounds really neat."

"Good.  You'll eat and sleep with your house.  But you won't take classes, you'll have a tutor, actually several.  Dumbledore feels that he wants you to be caught up with the students that are your age as soon as possible.  So you'll pretty much be a normal student only without actually having to go to classes."

"Cool!"  Dawn exclaimed.  "But what about you guys, where do the teachers stay?"

"They give us places to stay, you can hang there if you want to, we'll tell you the password.  Professor Dumbledore has composed a list of things you'll need," she said as she handed it to Dawn.  "Do you want us to tag along while you buy it all, or are you embarrassed to be seen with us?"

"I'll go alone, if you don't mind."

"Okay, here is some money." said Willow handing her pouch which was slightly heavy.  "Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at five, okay?"

"Sure, see you then."  Dawn said as she walked back to her new friends and melting ice cream.

"Who's that?" asked Harry smiling as she sat down.

"My guardians, Tara and Willow.  That's Professor Maclay and Rosenberg to you," she answered as she stirred what was once her ice cream.

"Those are the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?" asked Hermione excitedly.  "You didn't tell us your guardians were going to be our new professors.  Do you think you could introduce me? I have a question for them."

"Sure, anyone else want to come?" answered Dawn as she stood up and threw away her ice cream.

"No, thanks." said Ron immediately.

"I'll stick with Ron." answered Harry, who was still smiling.

Ginny shrugged.  "Sure, I'll go."

"Does Harry always smile like that?" asked Dawn as the three girls walked over to Tara and Willow.

"No, he hasn't smiled,_ really_ smiled, all summer,  but for some reason he seems to do it a lot when you're around." answered Ginny grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dawn as they reached their destination.

"Figure it out," was Ginny's reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Ron, what do you think of Dawn?" asked Harry as they watched the girls walk across the patio talking.

"Why?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"No reason."

"Well, she's nice, plus she doesn't like Malfoy, and she's pretty, but what do we really know about her?  I mean why does she have guardians, what happened to her parents, and why didn't she go to a magical school when she was eleven?  I'm sure they have them in California."

"I know what you mean, but we can't just ask her those questions, they might be personal."

"I guess.  So what do you think of her?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't smiled at all since the third task, but for some reason, since you met her that is all you've been doing."

"I just think she's nice, and smart, and pretty, and interesting, and..."

"Alright, alright, I get it, you like her."

"Well, yeah. What's not to like?"

"I thought so," Ron said happily because he figured out how Harry really felt about Dawn, before Harry did.

A/N:  Did you like it?  We hope so!  Please review.  More Draco and some twins in the next chapter, so don't miss it!


	5. The Trip to Hogwarts

Chapter 5

The Trip to Hogwarts

A/N:  Hello, our _one_ devoted reader.  How are you?  We're just fine.  We're really hoping for more reviews, but other than that . . .    Enjoy!

"Bye!" shouted Dawn from the window of the train at three people who had been there through out her life. 

"Bye, Dawn"  Xander, Anya, and Giles called back.

The train had started to move.  She wandered around the compartments hoping to find Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.  She opened the door to one because she saw someone with red-hair enter it.  But she was wrong because when she opened the door, inside there were two red-heads, twins.

"Hello,"  said one standing up.  "I'm George Weasley, and this is Fred Weasley, you've heard of us of course."

"Sorry, no."

"You've never heard of the Weasley twins?"  asked Fred standing up.  "Wizard Weasley Wheezes, the joke shop company?  Everyone has heard of it."

"Sorry boys, I'm from California and I haven't heard about many English boys."

"And you are?"  asked George.

"Dawn,"  she said shaking his hand.  "Dawn Summers."

"Are you new here, Dawn?"  asked George.

"Yeah, I am.  Are you guys related to Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah, we know Ron.  He's our brother, unfortunately."  said George.

"Do you know where he is?"  She asked them.

"Second compartment down on your left.  And take one of these,"  he said handing me what looked like an order form,  "in case you need some revenge early on in your Hogwarts career."  He winked, she smiled, and then she left.

Dawn walked down the corridor until she came to the door where the George had said to go.  She knocked on the door and entered to see Hermione and Ginny sitting across from each other by the windows, and Ron was next to Hermione and Harry was next to Ginny.

"Hey guys," greeted Dawn as she entered the compartment.

"Hey Dawn,"  said Harry with a big smile reappearing on his face.  "Care to join us?" he said, gesturing to the seat next to him. 

"Cool," she said as she sat down next to Harry.

As they were playing exploding snap, the compartment door opened.  In walked Draco Malfoy, flanked by two very burly looking boys.

"Well, it looks like there's another member of the Dream Team!" he exclaimed.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Hermione said, icily.

"Are you going to get sorted?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes."  Dawn tried to mimic Hermione's tone when she spoke.

"Before, I might have hoped you would be a Slytherin, but now, I can see that you're nothing more then a pathetic Gryffindor.  You would rather hang out with the poorest, filthiest person in school there is, a Weas-"

All this time, Ginny's face had been turning more and more red, until finally, she stood up and looked Malfoy straight in the eye.

"Listen here, _Malfoy_.  You shut your hole, turn around and walk out of this compartment.  And don't you even think about insulting my family again!" 

Malfoy looked at Ginny with an odd expression that Dawn couldn't read, but one thing was for certain, it wasn't hate.  Malfoy's buddies, started advancing, but Malfoy stopped them and muttered, "Let's go."  And they exited.

"Go Ginny!"  Ron cheered as Ginny sat down sheepishly.  "Women must have a knack for getting rid of Malfoy, you and Hermione do at least.  I bet Dawn will get it soon."

"Don't count on it, I'm not good at much."  Dawn said.

"Sure you are.  Everyone's good at something," encouraged Harry, smiling.

"Take Ginny for example," said Ron looking over at Ginny, "she is a _great_ actress, if she told me I was expelled from Hogwarts last year, I'd probably believe her!"

"Or Ron," supported Hermione, "he's great at chess.  Strategy is his strong point.  Or Harry, he is an amazing flyer, and good at Quidditch, too."

"And Hermione,"  said Ron smiling at her, "what isn't she good at?  Knows more then the four of us put together.  Brightest crayon in the box."

"What about you?"  asked Harry smiling some more.  "What are you good at?"

"Well, I guess I'm good at ice skating.  I grew up around ice.  My older sister,"  she began as tears moistened in her eyes but she forced them back.  She would _not _cry in front of her new friends.  "she ice skated a lot when I was two or three, maybe even four.  So I've been ice skating since. It's really fun.  Do you guys skate?"

"No,"  said Hermione sighing, "my parents thought about signing me up for lessons, but they just never got around to it."

"Like the Dursleys would ever bother to have me taught or to even get skates at all." answered Harry.

"No ,"said Ron and Ginny together.

"When the lake freezes at Hogwarts, will you teach us?"  asked Harry eagerly.

"If you want.  There's a lake at Hogwarts?  Wow.  My school back home did not have a lake, or much of anything at that.  Is there anything else I need to know?  About Hogwarts, or the magical world in general?"

"Avoid Snape."  said Ron immediately.  "He really is not the kind of teacher you mess with."

"And McGonagal," offered Harry, "you shouldn't cross her."  Minutes later, their exploding snap game had resumed.  They played until the witch selling sweets came by and Dawn bought lots of everything and was having fun reading about famous witches and wizards on the cards and tasting Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and spitting out the gross ones when Hermione asked her a question she didn't want to answer.

"I don't mean to offend you,"  Hermione began, "but you mentioned an older sister a while back, is she here with you?"

"No," said Dawn hesitantly, "she died last year."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."  Hermione exclaimed sorrowfully.  The others looked quite dumbstruck as well.

"It's okay.  I guess what makes it even harder is that she died for me, sacrificed herself for me."  Dawn said softly tears welling up in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  asked Ginny sensitively.

"Well, it hurts to think about it. But, you know, I guess it's time I should.  You guys know about vampires, right?"

"Yeah." answered Ron whom looked more composed than usual.

"Well, we have a big vampire problem in California, they're all over the place, especially in Sunnydale because it's built on a Hellmouth."

"A what?"  asked Ginny.

"Could you explain Hermione?"  Dawn asked.

"Sure, a Hellmouth is like a door to hell. If it is opened, then all the demons from hell can escape and kill in our world, so it's a good thing to keep it closed.  It's also a center for mystical energy, where vampires and demons are very common."

"Who in their right mind would build a town on that?"  asked Ron.

"Our mayor."  answered Dawn.  "Although he was immortal and had an ascension on his calendar."

"Then why aren't you dead?  You survived that?"  asked Hermione who was clearly the only person there that knew what Dawn was talking about.

"My sister killed him, after he ascended.  Long story."

"I'm sure."

"So," continued Dawn, "as long as there have been vampires there has been a vampire slayer.  A vampire slayer is a girl that is given like special strength and speed and stuff, and her job is to kill vampires and demons, save the world, stuff like that.  My sister was one.  She saved the world at least seven times, but the last time she saved it, she died.  It had to be me or her.  I was ready to die to save the world and keep my sister alive so she can save it some more, but she wouldn't let me."  Finished Dawn as tears rolled down her cheeks, Harry took her hand and squeezed it.

"My mum died for me.  She didn't have to die, Voldemort didn't want her, but she died trying to protect me."  Harry said quietly no longer smiling.

"I've heard about that.  I'm sorry," Dawn said, giving Harry a sympathizing look.

"Don't worry about it.  It happened a long time ago," he replied, giving Dawn a small smile.

"We're almost there!  We need to change clothes!" Hermione shouted suddenly, pushing the boys out the door.

Shortly after the girls had changed clothes and the boys had some back in, wearing there Hogwarts robes, the train stopped, slowly.  And Dawn had to admit, Harry looked pretty darn good in his robes, especially with the robe being gold and red.  When they got out, Dawn saw, to her amazement, a huge castle.

A/N:  Please review.  Major surprise in the next chapter.


	6. The Sorting and the Murder

Chapter 6

The Sorting And the Murder

A/N  Dun Dun Dun

As she stood there, breathless, she murmured, "No one told me it was a castle."  Next to her, Harry laughed.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" he said softly in her ear.  She could feel his breath on her neck and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Uh-huh," she said.  They all entered a horseless carriage and made there way to Hogwarts.

"This is amazing."  Dawn said in awe as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"And you still haven't seen the Great Hall or the Gryffindor common room."  Ginny said.

"I haven't been sorted yet, don't get your hopes up.  I'll probably be a Pufflepuff, or whatever."

"Nah,"  Harry said smiling, "you're a Gryffindor if I've ever seen one.  And I think it's Hufflepuff," he added with a grin.   Just then a 

stern-looking woman walked up to the group.

"Dawn Summers," said the woman

"Yes."

"Come with me, please."  Dawn followed after the woman, feeling very nervous.  Eventually they met up with some eleven year olds and walked into a huge room that was lit with floating candles, had no ceiling, and was filled with kids wearing robes and pointed hats.

There was a small stage, at the end of the hall.  On it there was a small wooden stool with a old tattered hat on it.  One by one the students were called forward and they placed the hat on there head and it called out a house that they should belong to.  By the time it was Dawn's turn she was a wreck.

When her name was called she shakily approached the stool and sat down.  Dawn could feel hundreds of eyes on her.  Each one wondering why she was there, why this fourteen-year-old girl was being sorted with first years.

Professor McGonigal placed the hat on her head and she heard a raspy voice in her ear.

"Ahhhh,"  it said, "a key!  I've never sorted a key before."

"That's because there's only one, you moron!"  Dawn whispered softly.

"I wouldn't be so mean if I was you, I might just put you in Slytherin for that."

"Sorry,"  thought Dawn.

"Okay, now let's get down to business.  You've got power, yes, and intelligence, it's there to, your loyalty and bravery certainly do stand out, but what I can see most of all in you is your heart.  It's so bright and strong it's blinding.  That's why you'd have to be a GRYFFINDOR!!!" The Gryffindor table cheered, especially her new friends.

(A/N  We know, we know, you guys are just so surprised that she is in Gryffindor.  I bet none of you saw it coming, you were frozen in shock when you read this.)

Dawn walked shakily to the table, and Harry scooted over to make room for her.

"See?"  he whispered in her ear after she sat down, "Pure Gryffindor."

Dawn turned her head slightly, and looked at him.  "Kind of like you."  she replied softly.  Their eyes locked for a moment, but Harry broke the connection, and they both turned to the others to listen to their conversation.

"Bet you Victor Krum wouldn't be a Gryffindor," Ron remarked, snidely.

"That has nothing to do with anything."  Hermione looked like she was trying desperately not to kill Ron.

"Fine then.  Let's talk about what we did over the summer.  Hermione, how's your boyfriend?"

"_Ron!"_

"Of course, how silly of me for asking.  You-Know-Who's greatest supporter has to be doing great right now."

"Ron!  Victor is _not_ You-Know-Who's supporter, and you know it!  Victor is also _not_ my boyfriend!"

"Yeah, well, I personally think that you'd be better off dating Malfoy!"

"Maybe I will!"  This remark, made by Hermione, caused a lot of effects at the table.  Ron turned purple, as he sometimes does, Ginny coughed, Harry snickered, Dawn glanced suspiciously at Ginny, and Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and every other Gryffindor all turned their heads to Ron to see what he would say next.

"That's just fine!  He suits you!"

"Why you little-"

"Hey!  Look, Dumbledore is about to make his speech," Harry practically screamed so he could drown out Hermione's last words, knowing that they would be something she would regret later.

"I am sorry to inform you all," Dumbledore began.  "That a tragedy has occurred over the summer break.  Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor Moody, has been killed by Death Eaters!"  Everyone in the room started to murmur.

"Oh my god," whispered Harry as he dropped his spoon.  Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand, comfortingly.

"No one blames you, Harry," Ron reassured.

"I do," Harry said, bluntly.  Ron and Hermione cast a worried glance at each other, suddenly united.

Dumbledore continued.  "So, for this year only, you will be taught Defense Against the Dark Arts in two classes.  Fifth year and up will be taught by Professors Rosenberg and Maclay.  And the rest of you will be taught by Professor Spike."

A/N:  Yay!  We love Spike!  He _is_ hot.  Next chapter we'll see him more.  Please review.  Post soon.


	7. Spike

A/N: Did you know that this is our favorite story of all of our stories?  Yes, it is!  And this is our story with the least amount of reviews!  Review more!  We mean, if you feel like it.

And for our second order of business, WE HAVE DONE IT!  We have gotten over twenty reviews on one of our stories!  *Dances happily while giggling*  Now, the reviewer who can guess our first story gets to pick the pairing of our next story!  Simply review like this:

"WOW!  This story is amazing!  It's the best thing I've ever read.  You two are going on our favorites list!

I think that your first story is Bob Bobsons story and I want the pairing to be Harry/McGoganal."

You can copy and paste this onto you review for all we care, as long as you change the name of the story and the relationship.  Bob Bobson's story is not real, though we did think about writing it.  And we will not do McGoganal/Harry, or slash.  Not that we mind slash, we just don't write it well.

Thanks for reading all of this, I'm sure that you are wondering whether or not there is actually a chapter attached to this.  Here it is!

Disclaimer:  WE DON'T OWN IT!

Chapter 7

Spike

"Spike!"  Ron exclaimed in a whisper, "What kind of name is that?"

Dawn was still staring up at the stage in shock as Spike stood up from the Staff table, and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"I don't care what his name is,"  Ginny answered back to her brother, "he is _hot!_"

"I don't know,"  Hermione commented, "he looks too much like Malfoy."  Ginny suddenly blushed and looked down at the table.

"What's wrong with Malfoy?  Isn't he your new _boyfriend!_"  Ron said.

"No!"  Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Oh, I see, now you're dating _Vicky_ again."  he retorted.

"What do you think of the new professor, Dawn?"  asked Harry, obviously trying to change the subject.

"It's _Spike_!"  she exclaimed.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Dumbledore started talking again.

"Now that we are all informed, have a nice night.  Everyone, off to your dormitories and say a prayer for our devoted Auror, Alastor Moody."  As the students started getting up, Dawn leaped from her seat and ran to the Staff Table.

"Spike!"  she said when she'd reached him.

"Hey, Little Bit."  he replied hugging her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to be a teacher here?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"It was a surprise.  Now, introduce me to your new friends."  Only then did Dawn realize that Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny had followed her.

"This is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you all," Spike said.  Then he turned to Harry.  "Now, I know you must blame yourself for Moody, Harry, but don't.  He went after Voldemort to kill him.  Voldemort didn't come after him."

"That doesn't make it any better," Harry stated, flatly.

"No, and I know how it feels when someone dies because you failed to do something," Spike said with sadness in his voice.  "If only, I could have-"

"Spike!  We are not going to discuss this.   All of us need sleep.  I'll see you tomorrow."  Dawn said this and then turned away.  Of all the things she could not stand, hearing Spike mope and blame himself over Buffy's death was the one that bothered her the most.  He acted too much like a certain big fore-headed, brooding, boring vampire that her sister had dated.

"You know him!"  exclaimed Ginny when they had left the hall, "How?"

"He lived in California.  Kind of like a big brother to me."

"Lucky," Ginny said, smirking.  By this time, they had reached the portrait of The Fat Lady.

"Unicorn horn," Hermione said and the frame swung open.

"Wow."  Dawn said, when she saw the Common Room.

"Come on, Dawn,"  Ginny said as she and Hermione started up a set of stairs.

"G'night Ron. G'night Harry."  Dawn said as she went up the stairs after Ginny, and followed her into a circular room with several four-poster beds, each one with a trunk on it.  There were three other girls about her age in the room as well.

"Dawn, this is Jessica, Jonelle, and Jo'el."  Ginny pointed to a different girl as she said each name.

"Hi," Dawn said.

"Hey," all three girls said at the same time.  Dawn strode over to the bed with her trunk and had a seat, as she answered the many questions that all three fired at her.  None of the questions were anything original.  After about ten minutes, they were busy conversing about their summers.  Dawn was almost asleep when she heard something that suddenly woke her up.

"Do you think Harry will ask Cho Chang out this year?"  Dawn couldn't see who said this because it was dark in the room now, but it sounded like Jessica's high pitched voice.

"No way!"  This voice sounded like Jo'el.

"Not after the whole Cedric Diggory thing.  He'll probably stay as far away from her as possible."  This must have been Jonelle.

"Not to mention he has his hands full trying to keep Ron and Hermione from killing each other."  Jo'el joked, followed by three different sets of laughter.

"I wonder when Hermione will realize that the reason Ron won't leave Viktor Krum alone is the fact that he is infatuated with her.  If she doesn't though, I'm asking him out, because he is so _cute!_" That was defiantly Jessica.

"I though you like Draco Malfoy, Jessica," said Jonelle.

"I'm going to ask them both out.  How hard can it be?"  This statement was followed by giggles.  "And aren't you trying to date both the Weasley twins this year, Jo'el?"  Dawn heard someone move on her other side.

"If you three are done discussing how you are going to abuse all the boys this year, you might want to get some sleep.  You'll need it, so maybe you won't fail so many of your classes this year.  And just remember, that if you must discuss the love lives of my brothers, make sure I'm asleep first, so I don't get those scary mental images," Ginny said as loudly as she could, with out waking up anyone out side the room.  The three gossipy girls went back to bed.

Dawn lay awake for much longer than that. She lay awake wondering.  Who was that girl they had mentioned with Harry?  Did he like her?  And why did she care?  Why did the thought of Harry with another girl make Dawn feel like crying?  Dawn stayed awake in her bed for at least an hour before she drifted into a sleep full of dreams about a certain dark-haired boy.

A/N:  More is coming soon; do not fret.  We know you all love it


	8. Tutoring Sessions

A/N:  The long awaited (yeah, right) next chapter.  We hope you like it because it took me ten minuets to make that stupid schedule. 

Disclaimer:  You know, those names, we didn't make 'em up.  J.K. did.  And Joss did.  Even the three J's, we didn't make those up either.  They were in my class last year, but if they actually read this, I'll have a HEART attack.  Ha ha.

Chapter 8

Tutoring

Dawn's schedule arrived at the same time as all the other students' did, except hers was terribly different.

_Day/time             Subject             Tutor                     Length Room _

9:00 am Sat-Sun       Defense Dark Arts       Prof. Spike                2hs       D 55

4:00                 Herbology           N. Longbottom                  1h       GH 5

5:00                 Charms               F. and G. Weasley           1h       RM 205

6:00                 History of Magic       H. Granger                     1h       RM 576

7:00                 Potions             D. Malfoy               1h       D 27

8:00                 Transfiguration       H. Potter               1h       RM 122

12:00 am Tue        Astronomy           H. Potter               1h      AstTw

Dawn groaned when she got to Malfoy's name, but smiled when she realized that she had Harry twice, and that Spike taught her a class.

"Ooh, that your schedule?" asked Hermione, as she sat down at the breakfast table.  "Let me see."

After a few seconds, she exclaimed "Yes!  They chose me!"

"What about me?" asked Harry, who was seated across from the two girls.

"She has you, too.  She also has Neville, the twins, Professor Spike, and, the world's biggest git, Malfoy."

"Poor girl," said Harry reaching across the table to pat her arm in mock sympathy.

"My internal clock is going to be set off.  I get to sleep in everyday but the weekends."

"And your complaining about that," Ron murmured.  He had not said a thing all morning, and just sat there with his eyes glazed over.

"Sometimes I wonder why Hogwarts doesn't serve coffee.  If they did, maybe Ron would be more alert during his classes.  You may notice that he didn't volunteer to tutor you, and that's because he as enough problems making sure that he doesn't fail his own classes,"  Hermione said, in mock ridicule.

"No, it's just because I don't need to act like a goody-two-shoes to get people to notice me," he said in retort.

"Hey, guys, save it for after supper entertainment.  Right now, I'm still trying to wake up," Harry said, ending the discussion.

                                                            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At four, Dawn was sitting outside of Greenhouse 5, waiting for her tutor.  When a short fifth year boy walked up the greenhouse, it took her a moment before she even considered the fact that he could be her tutor.

"Are you Neville Longbottom?" she asked.  
  


"Yes.  I guess that means you're Dawn."

"Yeah, I am."

"Alright, I'm teaching you Herbology, my best subject.  Plants are easy enough to understand, as long as you realize that they all want the same things out of life.  They want food, water, and air, and all plants will do anything to get it."  Neville seemed to know his subject, and by the end of the hour, she knew ten more plants then she did at 3:50.

Dawn had to rush to make it to her Charms class, but when she got there, no one else was there either.  She pulled out her schedule, and she was in the right place.  She took a seat at one of the desks.  At about 5:10, a huge bang erupted for no reason, and suddenly two seventeen-year-old identical twins stood in the middle of the room, both with very red hair and many freckles.

"Are you Dawn Summers?" asked the one on the left.

"Yes," she said, breathlessly.  
  


"I'm George, and this is Fred," said George.  "Unfortunately, for you, we have been chosen to teach you charms."

"We decided to start of the lesson with a demonstration"  said Fred.  "Custard cream?"

                                                            *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Remind me _never_ to except food from the Weasley twins again!" Dawn said, dramatically as she stormed into her History of Magic class.  Hermione just laughed.

"Did we forget to tell you that they like to charm things?"

"_Yes!_"  They both laughed for a while, then Hermione buckled down and started to rattle off dates and events.  Dawn stared at her blankly, but Hermione didn't get the picture.  Soon, or not soon enough if you're Dawn, it was time for her to go to Potions. 

When she arrived in the dungeon, Malfoy surprised her by starting immediately, with no snide remarks or unwelcome advances.  Dawn also found out that he was really good at Potions.

When she told him this, he said with venom, "I wanted to be Potions Master when I was younger, but my father has different ideas for my future."  Then he would say nothing else about the subject.

When the clock struck 8:00, Dawn almost sang.  Transfiguration was starting.  Dawn was really looking foreword to this class for one reason: Harry.

When she entered the room, Harry was seated on the teacher's desk and Dawn felt her heart turn over.  He smiled when she came in.

"Just in time," he said, gracefully getting off the desk.

"And this is my last class, thank god."  Harry smiled when she said that.

"It becomes more fun after you master the basics."  And with that, they started to work.  At 10:00, Dawn had more homework due the next day then she had during a whole week at her old school.

She and Harry walked to the Gryffindor Tower together, joking and laughing the whole way.  

When they had reached the bottom of the stairs to the girls dormitories, Dawn said, "I didn't know this school would be so hard."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first came, here, too.  Good night, Dawn."

"Good night, Harry," she replied and walked up the stairs.  When Dawn was finally up in her room, listening to Jonelle, Jessica, and Jo'el gossiping, she realized that she and Harry had been holding hands for the entire walk back to the Common Room.

A/N: Next chapter up, uh, as soon as we feel like posting it.  Cuz, we wrote it months ago.


	9. Suspect List

A/N: This is very, very short.  It does make you ponder and makes our story a bit more mysterious.

Disclaimer:  This chapter is so short it doesn't need one. 

Chapter 9

Suspect List

Draco, Vincent, and Gregory all sat in the Slytherin Common Room, laughing about something that Draco had just said about Professor Binns.

"I've gotta go," Vincent said suddenly.

"Where are you going, Vince?" Draco asked.

"Just out."  Vincent the exited the room, with a blank look on his face so as to not give any hints as to what he might be up to.

"I'm going to bed," Draco stated and then got up and went into his private room that his father had provided.  He walked to a his trunk and took out a piece of paper.

"Vincent Crabbe, what are you doing?" he said to himself as he pulled out a quill.  On the top of the paper, he wrote the following words.

Suspects:

1. Pansy Parkinson

2. Blaise Zabani

3. Vincent Crabbe

  
  


Draco folded the paper into fourths and then put it back in his trunk.  He then got into be and turned of his light.

A/N:  Yep.  Like we said, short.  Hey, does any person know what exactly a "twit" is.  We need to know the definition of it for chapter 23.  Does it mean like a ditz of whatever.  Just tell us in a review.


	10. Team Evil

A/N: Just a little insight on what Voldemort is doing now.  This was hard to write because we'd rather get back to the actual plot, but we hope you like it.

Disclaimer:  YES!  WE OWN IT!  WE DARE YOU TO SUE US! MWHAHA!

Chapter 10

Team Evil

"What... the hell... is WRONG with you people?" Voldemort shouted at his crowd of hooded followers.  "All I wanted was for our spy here to bring me some useful information, but what does he give us?  NOTHING!"

With this Voldemort pulled out his wand, and mumbled a curse at the gallon of water sitting on the nearby table.  The water jug hurled itself against the wall with such force, the gallon broke.

"On the upside," Voldemort added, sounding calmer now.  "We have learned a piece of somewhat valuable information.  It seems that the Spirit can sometimes be the only person who knows who is the Senses.  That makes us believe that the Senses could be someone in a different house, mainly, Slytherin.  I have my spy making a list of who the possible suspects are.

"Unfortunately,"  he continued back at his angry tone, "it is a long list, now what are we going to do about it?"  He received no answer.  "Why are all my followers idiots?"  he asked.

"Well, sir," answered a death eater, "according to statistics, most of your followers are Slytherins, and most of us aren't that bright..." he trailed off.

"I don't want your excuses!  You all get out of here, and bring me something I can use, or else you will pay.  Now it is all up to logic is all we can use now.  Where are my logic men?"  Three hooded figures came forward.  "Take the list and figure it out.  Now!"  The three figures Disapperated, and gradually, so did the rest of the Death Eaters.  Except one.

"My lord, there could be others that my list excluded.  For example, Gregory Goyle wasn't around much and I just realized this, so maybe if I could just-"

"Gregory Goyle's father is a follower of mine, and his son would never do anything like this.  And besides, if it turns out that someone else is the Senses, someone who is not on your list, you will be killed, and we will readjust our battle plan.  But, boy, I don't think that that is very likely, for I know you value your life.  We will just have to wait for the results."  With that Voldemort Disapperated, leaving the adolescent boy standing alone, until he to disappeared.

End of Part 1: Building

A/N: Please review!


	11. Evil for Dummies

Part 2: The Plot Thickens

A/N:  "Plot?  What plot?  We don't have a plot."

"Oh, right, we've got to get a plot."

Disclaimer:  We DoN't OwN iT, oKaY!  (That wasn't that hard, actually)

Chapter 11

Evil for Dummies

Voldemort sat on a chair in his lair, reading.  The lair  was a new improvement, because the Evil for Dummies said that all evil villains had to have a lair.  This was the book he was reading.  

He had realized that if he could be defeated by an infant, he probably wasn't a very good evil mastermind.  So he had had one of his minions check the book out of the library.

Rule #1

Never Gloat:

Many villains forget that when they have the protagonist trapped with no way out, there usually is a way out.  So, the villain will start to brag about how well they have done finally catching the elusive so-and-so, giving the goody-two-shoes time to either escape or be rescued.  This has happened so may times, that it is quite expected.

Example: Darth Vader

Rule #2

Do Not Mutter Your Plan Out to Your Self

            When alone or surrounded by people who know what your plan is, and you suddenly get the urge to remind yourself or them what your plan is, _don't._  When this urge comes along it usually means that the protagonist is lurking around in your lair trying to figure out what you plan is.  Telling them is not a good idea, because they will, undoubtedly, foil it.

            Example: Every antagonist in Rescue Rangers

"Hmm," Voldemort grunted as he turned the page.  This was some incredibly useful information.  He had been foiled before by reminding himself of his plan to kill Lily and James, when the traitor death eater went and told them, and they put that stupid spell on themselves.  Thank god it didn't work or else he'd have three obnoxiously happy Potters after him instead of one.

Voldemort put the book down.  He then reached over and picked up a stack of parchment that looked hundreds of years old.  He flipped through them until he found what he was looking for.  A short poem that read:

The fair-haired one is he

One with eyes and ears

Beside him is the fire

Pure and angelic

Next is very powerful

Quick of mind and tongue

More creative then his mate

Logical, not as bright

To bind them all together

The one who will care

Last is the strongest

He will strike evil down

Together they form the body

The most powerful being 

Of all

"Well, that narrows it down," he said.  He put the poem away, happy that these new clues had come to him. 

A/N:  The next chapter goes back to our favorite characters and lets team evil be.  Midnight tutoring lesson and angry voices!


	12. Dawn and Harry Sitting in a Tree

A/N: Meanwhile, our beloved heroes are... tutoring each other, completely unaware that the ghastly evil villain is waiting for the right moment to strike!

Disclaimer:  It's either Joss's, J. K.'s, or ours.  (If Jessica, Jonelle, or Jo'el are in here, they are themselves, not that it matters)

Chapter 12

Dawn and Harry, Sitting in a Tree...

It was Tuesday night.  Dawn was frantically searching through her trunk in the empty dorm room, looking for that cute outfit she bought when she was still in California.  After she found that, she started to frantically look for her favorite tube of lip gloss.  Being frantic was the only way that Dawn could not think about what would happen tonight at her first Astronomy lesson.

When it was about ten minutes to midnight, she was satisfied with the way she looked, and she couldn't think of anything to frantically look for, Dawn walked slowly out of her room and down the stairs.    The Common Room was empty except for Harry, who was sitting on a couch and reading _Quiditch Through the Ages._

"There you are," he said putting the book down.

"Did I keep you waiting?"

"No.  I was going to wait in the Astronomy Tower, but I just found out that it's under construction, so we're just have to go outside for your lesson."

"Are we allowed too?  I thought that Professor McGonagal made it pretty clear that we weren't to roam around out side the castle after hours."  Harry just smiled when Dawn said this, and pulled out a silvery cloak from behind a pillow.

"It's an Invisibility Cloak."

"That is so cool.  Does it really make you invisible?"

"Yeah."  Harry put on the cloak to demonstrate and Dawn gasped when he suddenly disappeared from the room.  "Come on," Harry said lifting the cloak up and gesturing inside.  Cautiously, Dawn got under the cloak and together the portrait opening.

On the way outside, every breath that Harry took made Dawn shiver.  The closeness was exciting as well as scary and Dawn was happy and disappointed when the finally reached the lake and Harry took the cloak of them.  Then he started climbing a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?" Dawn shouted up to him.

"Climbing this tree."

"Why?"

"So we can be closer to the stars.  Come on!"  Harry gestured for her to climb up after him.  Climbing trees had always been one of Dawn's talents, so she immediately started up after him.

Harry and Dawn sat in the tree with Harry rattling of the names of as many constellations he could remember for a long time.

"Why did you sign up to tutor Astronomy?" Dawn asked, curious about why anyone would like to get close to five hours of sleep on a weekday.

"Because I noticed that no one else had signed up for it, and you really need to learn your constellations.  Also I get to get out of my first two classes on Wednesdays now."  They both laughed at this.  "And besides, I wanted to spend more time with you."

"How much more time?"

"just long enough to see you smile." he whispered.  Dawn, fighting the urge to die of happiness, just smiled instead.  Harry's eyes glittered over her smile and he said, "My work here is done."  

"I hope you won't leave."

"Never."  He slipped an arm around her shoulder and Harry's head started moving towards Dawn, and Dawn tilted her head to the side, anticipating a kiss.  What she got though, was to hear some very angry voices under the tree that they were sitting in.

The unmistakable voices of Ron and Hermione.

A/N: Next chapter is Ron and Hermione's fight, obviously.  And maybe some snogging :-0

Any one know what exactly a twit means?  We're not posting the next chapter untill we find out!


	13. Ron and Hermione's Really Big Fight

A/N:  This chapter is out so soon because our reviews doubled in one afternoon.  YAY!  And people answered our question, so we can write the 23 (yes, 23) chapter of the story.  (There's going to be about thirty, by the way.)

We have some comments for our reviewers.  We (actually, just me, because one of us went to be) decided to thank all of them.

Emy:  Thank you.  You were our first reviewer.  We weren't going to do much with Xander, but we decided to, just for you.  Of course, he doesn't do anything until the 22 chapter, but he is there.

Pyxie-dust:  We did that just so we could imagine Spike wearing robes.  More people are reading it now, so we will keep writing.

Pyxie-dust:  Thank you for taking the time to review twice!  When you did, we did our "people love our story" dance.  It was fun, though we got some strange looks from our parents.

AthingForDorks: We have just four words for you, our dear friend: Learn how to spell friend!  Thanks for reviewing.

What-ever:  Thank you, thank you, thank you!

What-ever:  Yay!  We were right!  That would make sense you know, cuz birds like twit or whatever.  I know that doesn't make any sense to you, but it does to us!

What-ever: You reviewed three times!  Wow!  You are not lazy, did you know that.  Thanks again!

Sarahdbz:  You're not lazy either!  You actually looked it up.  We would have done that, if we had felt like it.  Thank you, and here's the next chapter to keep you out of suspense!

Disclaimer:  Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Thanks for bringing us back down to the cold reality that we do not actually own these people.

**Chapter 13**

**Ron and Hermione's Really Big Fight**

"Damn," Harry muttered as he dropped down out of the tree, ready to kill his two best friends.  They seemed to chose the most inconvenient times to get in a fight.

When he reached the ground, he saw that Hermione was standing three feet from Ron, looking ready to kill.

"Is that what you dragged me out here for!  So I could listen to you insult Viktor some more!" she was yelling.

"The lousy bastard can't even tie his own shoes and you're dating him!  What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Wrong with me?  What the hell is wrong with you?  You drag me outside this late at night, when I need to get to sleep!"

_"What the hell is wrong with both of you?  I'm trying to tutor here!_" Harry shouted, making both of them jump, because they hadn't realized that he was there.  Dawn had climbed down the tree by then, and was leaning against the trunk, somewhat amused.

"Why aren't you two in the tower?" Hermione asked

"It's under construction.  Why aren't you two quiet?" Harry shot back.

"Because Hermione has decided to date a Death Eater and go visit him in Bulgaria during the summer holidays!"

"Oh, for Christ's sake!  Leave it alone, damn it!"  Hermione and Ron went right back at it as if Harry and Dawn hadn't arrived.

"Did you have fun at Vicky's house?"

"I didn't even go to Bulgaria, Ron!  You never even asked me if I went or not!  You just assumed!"

"And assuming makes an ass out of you and me!"  Dawn said loudly.

"It doesn't matter that you never went to his house, the fact that you're dating him is enough."  Ron accused, ignoring Dawn and her comment.

"For the last bloody time Ron, _I am not dating Viktor Krum!  _Hermione screamed making everyone jump.

"You went to the ball with him didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"And didn't Professor Dumbledore pick you for the Second Task as the thing he would miss most?"

"He did but..."

"And weren't you invited to his house this summer?"

"I was but I didn't..."

"And didn't you and he have nice little walks around the lake?"

"We did, but just as..."

"And didn't he kiss you good bye at the end of last year?"  This time Ron didn't even give her a chance to answer.  "It sounds like you and are dating to me."  Hermione's face grew red until she pulled out her wand and pointed it right at Ron.

"Let's go, shall we?"  Harry whispered to Dawn taking her hand and rushing of, unnoticed by his two best friends.

"What if they kill each other?"

"Then we won't have to live with their constant bickering."

"And what if they don't?"

"Maybe they'll realize that they belong together."

"That might take a while."

"It might take forever, but we shouldn't interfere."

"If you say so."  Dawn and Harry arrived at the Fat Lady, gave the password and climbed inside.  After a rather uncomfortable silence, Dawn decided that nothing else was going to happen that night and went to bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, there's no reason to get magic into this," Ron said, holding his hands in front of him in defense.

"I think there is!" Hermione yelled back, advancing upon him, menacingly.  Ron pulled out his wand.  "Oh, so now your going to try to hex me, Ron!"

"Damn straight!"

"You know that you could never take me in a duel."

"Your probably right, Hermione.  I was never as smart as you, or as clever."

"So insulting me didn't work, so you'd thought you would try to be nice."

"You're right, I should have known that wouldn't work.  Vicky's probably been nice enough to you it doesn't matter if I'm nice or not!"

"_Don't call him that!_"

"Vicky is an ugly loser, Death Eater, who is just trying to get to Harry through you!  _And you're going to let him!_  You went with someone who was competing against Harry to the ball!  You're nothing but a TRAITOR!

"Look who's talking!  You're allowed to ask Fluer, but Viktor can't ask me."

"Well,...err,..."

"Ron," Hermione started slowly, "are you _jealous_?"

A/N: Next chapter:  Title-S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G; Plot includes- great big boils, Ron stuttering, snogging, Ginny being grossed out, Dawn's list of 5 cutest guys at Hogwarts,  and, uh, more snogging!


	14. SNOGGING

Chapter 14

S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G

A/N:  I've got nothing to say right now?  Oh, do you know what the hardest thing in writing fanfiction is?  Calling Draco "Malfoy."  I can't do it now that I'm used to calling him Draco.

"I can't believe she hexed me!"

"I hear that you deserved it," Ginny said, laughing, on Wednesday morning at the breakfast table.  Ron had a huge green boil in the middle of his forehead, as a punishment for what happened last night with Hermione.  

"Stop laughing!" Ron shouted.  Jessica, Jo'el and Jonelle walked by, pointing and laughing at Ron.  Ron looked angrily at his breakfast, muttering to himself.

Just then, Hermione came to the table and took a seat next to Ginny, across from Ron.  

"We need to talk," Hermione said to Ron.

"Damn straight."  Ron and Hermione got up and Ron followed her out into the hall, which was empty except for Ernie MacMillian.

"Okay, all I wanted to say was that I shouldn't have gotten so mad and hexed you.  I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Good."  Hermione reached over and slapped Ron hard in the face.  "You deserved that, now answer my question.  Are you jealous?"

"Look, Hermione, I've been doing a lot of thinking.  You know...err... about last night and all.  And I... err....ahh...."

"Ron, are you jealous?" Hermione repeated with more zeal then she had before.  "I'm just looking for a one word answer.  Yes or no."

"Yes," he said slowly.  Ron looked embarrassed.  Hermione looked touched.  Ernie looked disgusted.

"You are?" Hermione asked.  Ron, shamefully, hung his head.

"Yeah," he said quietly.  Hermione, so suddenly that it even surprised her, grabbed Ron's face and pulled his face down to hers.  While Hermione and Ron were sharing a deep meaningful kiss, Harry, Dawn and Ginny had decided to investigate what has going on between their two friends.  When they got out into the corridor, Harry was ecstatic, Dawn thought it was the sweetest thing she had ever seen, Ginny thought it was the grossest thing she had ever seen, and Ernie told Ron and Hermione to get a room.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        Dear Janice, 

You asked me to write as soon as I got settled in and tell you about all of the cute boys in England.  Well, lets just say that there are a whole lot of them.  I'll name them as I first saw them, because that seems fitting.

1. Draco Malfoy.  He's blonde and obnoxious as hell, but fun to look at.  He eyes are gray, and they have that look that could melt a girl, or skewer his enemies

2. Ron Weasley.  Red-headed and a temper to match.  He is currently dating one of my friends and I think of him only has a friend, but there is something about those freckles.

3. Harry Potter.  A god!  Honestly, I think that he is the hottest boy to ever walk the planet.  He's got this amazing black hair, and green eyes that make all the girls at school go gaga.  I have such a crush on him.  He is so sweet and funny.  He's kind of got this thing that makes me feel special.  Too bad he doesn't like me.  I know, I know, you hate it when I put myself down, but it's true!  I'm just some new American girl that hangs out with him and his friends, but then he did volunteer to tutor me, and he's teaching me astronomy, which means lots of night classes.  Last lesson I think he was going to kiss me!  But I must have just imagined it.

4. Oliver Wood.  He's our. P.E. teacher.  Kind of. He's  Scottish, and muscular, but you can't compare him to Harry.  Plus, I hear he has a girlfriend named Ruth.

5. Last, and least, is Gregory Golye.  He's not really cute, kind of big and stupid, but I just imagined him with glasses one day, and, in my imagination, he looked really  cute.

Well, that's it, but I'll give you more updates when I meet more guys.  I miss you and everyone else back in Sunnydale.  Write to me and tell me what's going on there.  Who's dating who?  How much homework are you getting?  I'll try to come back this summer.

                                                                  Hugs and Kisses

- Dawn__

It was two hours after breakfast and Dawn was lost.  Everyone was still in class, and Dawn didn't know where she was and how she was going to get back to the common room so she could finish her homework.  

Dawn turned a corner and right into-

"Harry!  Why aren't you in class?"

"I told you that I didn't have classes this morning, remember?"

"Oh, right.  I remember now.  I just spaced out and forgot," she said giving Harry a small half smile.

"Follow me."  Harry reached out his hand, while grinning back at Dawn.  She reached out and grabbed his hand and he led her out of the corridor that they were in.  Harry eventually took Dawn into a small room on the third floor.

"Where are we?"

"A room."

"What was it used for?" Dawn said after she noticed some rather large scratch marks on the walls.

"Dumbldore hid a big dog in here once."

"Like a German Shepard?"

"Kind of, but it had three heads."

"Oh."

"It's also the very center of the school.  I checked in my map, and saw that this is it;  the Heart of Hogwarts."  Dawn looked  up at Harry, his face only inches from hers.  Ever so slowly, he brought his lips down to hers, and they shared their first kiss.  Or as a Englishman would call it, a snog.

A/N:  Next chapter:  Title from Star Wars II.  Secrets, Truth or Dare, and Guys giggling.  Don't miss it!  Review.


	15. Living a Lie

A/N:  yes, we know that the chapter title is form Star Wars II.  We did realize that, so get over it!

Disclaimer:  He, he, he.  We don't want to write one, and what's going to happen?  Nothing.  A big lot of NOTHING!  Everyone who reads this story won't find out that we're not J. K. or Joss, which they knew anyways, and we'll get a free two seconds to spell check our story.  

Chapter 15

Living a Lie

"Honestly, Dawn!  You cannot keep a secret!" Hermione said loudly at lunch the same day.

"I, so, can!  Ernie told everyone about you and Ron!" Dawn defended herself.  "You shouldn't have decided to snog it a bloody public place if you wanted to keep it a secret!"

"No matter, you still can't keep a secret."

"Humph," Dawn said, crossing her arms in front of her.  She and Hermione were sitting in an isolated place at the Gryffindor table, where Dawn was going to tell Hermione what had happened earlier that morning.  But suddenly she decided to keep it a secret.

Dawn got up from the table an walked over to where most of the boys were seated.  As she walked past them and out of the Great Hall, she subtly tapped Harry on the shoulder, so he would know to follow.  Sure enough, after a few minutes, Harry joined her in the corridor.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Have you told anyone, yet?"

"No,"

"Let's keep it a secret.  Just for a day or so," she added when Harry looked confused.

"What, are you embarrassed of me?" Harry joked.

"No!  It's just that Hermione said that I couldn't keep a secret and I just want to prove her wrong."

"Oh!  Well that's okay, I guess."

"Thanks."  Dawn leaned in and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and then walked back into the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Truth or dare?" said Ginny leaning forward on her bed excitedly.

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, come on!  It could be fun," Dawn pleaded.

"Fine.  Truth."

"Okay, what is the lowest grade you've ever gotten on a test?"  Dawn and Ginny giggled, as is the tradition.

"Don't tell anyone, but last year, when I was helping Harry study for the First Task, I got a 75 on my potions exam," Hermione choked out.  Everyone laughed, including Hermione.  "Okay, Dawn.  Your turn!"  Hermione turned to Dawn.

"Truth.

"Who is the last boy you kissed?" asked Hermione. More giggles followed.

"Umm.....uh.....do I have to answer?"

"Yes," Ginny told her.

"Do I have to answer truthfully?"

  
"The game is called _truth _or dare, Dawn.  Now tell us what your hiding."  Both Hermione and Ginny stared expectedly  at her.

Dawn sighed.  "Alright, it was... Harry."  The two girls gasped, and then giggled, of course.  

"What a waste of a perfectly good question.  We both knew that, already," Hermione joked.

"Yeah, they were smiling at each other, way to much at dinner," said Ginny.

"Okay, let's move away from this embarrassing topic.  Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who was the last guy that _ you_ ever kissed?"  Dawn and Hermione giggled.

"Oh, my God!  I just remembered that I have a Transfiguration essay due tomorrow.  See you guys later," Ginny yelled behind her as she, hurriedly, left the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh, my God!  You've got to be kidding, Ron!"  Harry said loudly from his bed.

"No!  It can be fun."

"Are you nuts!"

"Nuts for Hermione,"

"Oh, I think I'm going to puke,"  groaned Dean opening up the curtains of his bead and looking out at the others.  The four boys, Ron, Harry, Dean and Neville, were all sitting in their dorm room.  (A/N: Seamus isn't there because I don't like to type his name and the computer doesn't think it's a word.)

"Seriously, let's play," Ron persisted.

"Fine," Neville said.  "Truth."

"Have you ever kissed a girl, and if you have, who?" Ron asked.  Believe it or not, the guys giggled.  Neville turned a bright shade of pink, thinking to himself, why not lie.

"Yeah, I kissed your sister once, Ron."

"_What?" _ Ron turned many funny colors, that were not at all natural for a boy to turn, but then settled down, because he had asked.

"My turn.  Ask me as question Neville."  said Dean.

"Okay, answer yes, or no, do you like that girl from Ravenclaw?"

Dean blushed and looked down at his bed and muttered a very faint, "Yes."  The boys, strangely enough, giggled.

"Harry,"  Dean said, "who was the last girl you kissed?"

Harry blushed now.  He knew that he could lie, but that would be cheating, and Harry never was a cheater.  But Dawn wanted him to keep it a secret, he shouldn't tell, or at least without asking her, but he couldn't run out of the room, there was no way the boys would let him go without answering.

"Dawn."  he said softly.

"I knew it!"  Ron said loudly, "I knew you liked her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  But don't tell her that you know.  I promised her that I would keep it a secret.  Something about female pride."

"Harry, it sounds to me that she is embarrassed by you."

"I don't care how it sounds to you, Dean.  I'm going to bed.  G'night."

"G'night ,Harry.  Dean, truth or dare?"  
  


A/N: Many a fight in the next chapter.  OK, only one fight, and they get back together, and then everyone gets in a fight, but that's in the remote future.  All you need to know now, is that there is a ball coming up and mass confusion follows the announcement.


	16. Ask Politey

A/N:  Who wants to see Harry be a complete prat?  If you do, its all in here!

Disclaimer:  I think both J. K. Rowling and Joss will have heart attacks if they ever read this story.  Does that tell you that we don't own it?  Oh, and the Jonelle, Jo'el and Jessica would be upset if they read this as well.  We don't own them either (not that we mind).

Chapter 16

Ask Politely

"May I have your attention, please."  The chatter that had filled the Great Hall stopped, and all heads turned toward Dumbledore.  "Thank you.  Now, as most of you remember, last year we had a ball around Christmas time.  We, the teachers and myself, thought that maybe something of the sort would help take your mind of the stress of this year.  So, on the first night that the students will return from the holidays, we will hold a Glitter Ball.  That is all."

"A Glitter Ball?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know.  Who thought of that stupid name?" Ron asked mockingly, but Hermione's glare made him drop the subject of the name.  "I mean, it sounds like fun.  Would you like to go with me, Hermione?"

"Yes, thanks for asking me first this time."  Hermione glared as Ron blushed sheepishly into his Shepard's Pie.  Dawn beamed at Harry

"Hey, Ginny!" Neville yelled down the table from three seat up.

"Yeah!"

"Would you like to go to the Glitter Ball with me?"

"Sure."  Ginny winked, but Dawn was the only one to notice.

"Neville?"  Hermione asked.  "You couldn't even walk for days after the Yule Ball, and now you want to go to another dance with him?"

"Neville is one of the sweetest nicest boys at Hogwarts.  Besides, he knows he's just a friend," Ginny explained.  Ron snorted.  Dawn grinned at Harry.

"Well, this is great.  Hermione is going with Ron.  Ginny is going with Neville," Dawn said, smiling at Harry.

"Uh, oh!"  Hermione exclaimed, staring at the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were obviously making plans to go to the ball.  "Look's like team obnoxious is blasting off again!"

"I don't get it," Ron and Ginny said together.  Hermione laughed.  Harry snickered.  Ron looked confused.  Ginny looked confused.  The Creevy brothers, who were sitting near by, laughed hysterically.  Dawn smiled at Hermione, but then sent a confused look over at Harry.

By lunch, almost everyone had a date.  Parvati was going with Dean.  Colin and Dennis had decided not to go at all.  Jessica was going with a simple-minded Hufflepuff named Donavon.  Jo'el was going with a quiet Slytherin named Ed.    Jonelle was going with a Ravenclaw with a great singing voice named Justin.  And Dawn was going with nobody.  Yet.

"Well, now almost everyone has a date."  Dawn frowned at Harry.

"Looks like everyone paired off quite nicely."  Ginny also frowned at Harry.

"Except Colin, Dennis, Harry and Dawn."  Hermione frowned at Harry.

"I guess so."  Harry looked somewhat confused.  Dawn started glaring at Harry.

"Yeah.  Now if only Harry and Dawn had dates."  Ron, also thinking that Harry was being a twit, frowned at Harry.

"If only," Harry said bluntly.  Dawn, looking rather pissed, threw down her fork, and raced out of the room.  "Wonder what's wrong with her."

"_Harry!_"  All three of Harry's friends glared angrily at him.

"I'm just kidding!  I'm going out now.  Happy?"  Everyone glared at Harry.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn was sobbing in the common room, but when she heard the door open, she looked up.  It was Seamus.

"Hey, Dawn," Seamus said, smiling a little to much.

"Hey, Seamus," Dawn said groggily.  To her disappointment, he sat down next to her.

"So, what is up?"  Seamus recently was trying to talk in American slang, and let's just say that it wasn't working.

"Nothing,"

"Good.  Now I know you and Harry have a thing, but since I know he hasn't asked you to go to the ball yet, and I was wondering if-"  Seamus was cut of when the portrait whole opened and Harry walked in.

"Sure, Seamus!  I would love to go to the Glitter Ball with you!" Dawn said loudly and with false enthusiasm.  Harry's chin dropped.

"Really?  That's great!"  Then he looked at the awed expression on Harry's face.  "I mean....err...good...er."

"Good, I'll talk to you later, Seamus.  Bye,"

"Bye!"  With that, Seamus bounded up the stairs.

"I can not believe that slimy weasel just asked you to the ball.  And you said yes!"

"I can not believe that an almost complete stranger asked me to the ball before my boyfriend did.  I'll see you around, Harry."  Dawn, stormed out of the room before Harry had a chance to retaliate.

A/N: Uh, oh!  This does not look good.  Don't worry people, you know they'll get back together eventually.  Next Chapter:  Dawn cussing at Draco, The Glitter Ball starts, BIG changes in Neville, and more insight on who our mysterious new Death Eater is!  Sound interesting?

Hope you liked this one!  Please review!


	17. The Glitter Ball

A/N: Hey, hey, hey!  It another chapter.  Harry has his reasons for doing what he did, so don't get so mad at him, people.

Disclaimer:  What?  Us?  J. K. Rowling?  NO!  What?  Us?  Joss Wheadon?  NO!  What?  Us?  Making actual money?  NO!!!!!

Chapter 17

The Glitter Ball

Christmas break past quickly, Dawn went back to Sunnydale with Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya.  It was great she saw Janice, and brought tons of pictures of Harry to show her, to bad she couldn't really tell her that they were dating, she wasn't really sure what they were doing.

She was still going to the ball with Seamus, and he is so excited.  But Dawn couldn't help feel a little bit guilty about it.  She knew the only reason she agreed to go with Seamus was to make Harry jealous.  _Completely honorable causes,_ she would tell herself, _even though it didn't work.  Harry asked Lavender to the ball. Lavender!  That giggling idiotic twit.  How could he ask Lavender but not me._  _No matter, I'm  coming back to Hogwarts, and everything would be okay when I go there.  I could always talk to Spike about it, but then if Spike knew that Harry had upset me, Harry just might not be alive in the morning.  Oh well, I guess I'm alone._

Just then, Dawn was sitting in a compartment alone on the "Hogwarts Express,"  but the door burst open, interrupting her thoughts, and in stepped, (A/N:  Dun, dun, dun)  Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?"  she asked sourly as he took a seat as if he had been invited.

"I want to sit, is that a problem?"

"Not at all, as long as you're not planning on sitting here."  she spat back.

"I am sitting here, can't you see what I'm planning on doing.  You really are daft."

"Get out."

"Well, you see, the thing is I'm very comfortable .  Why don't you leave?"

"I was here first."  she said, starring at him intently, he stared back and the staring contest began.  However it ended rather quickly when Dawn decided she was to tired to deal with him and looked away.  "Malfoy, I'm too tired to deal with you.  If your going to sit here and completely ruin my trip to Hogwarts so be it as long as you shut your fucking mouth!"

"Fine," he answered firmly.  About ten seconds of calm silence past before Malfoy started conversation again.  "Hey!  Are you really going to the Ball with Finnagin?  I never really saw you two as a couple but then I can't blame you for choosing over the _boy who has bad hair."_

"Like yours is _so_ much better.  Seriously, you have seven pounds of hair gel."

"But then Finnagin, isn't much better than Potter hair wise.  He has no bloody eye brows."

"Hey!  In case you haven't noticed, his eye brows are completely grown back.  And Pansy's only got one friggin' eyebrow.  How could you date that?"

"Whatever."  Amazingly enough, Draco Malfoy didn't say another word throughout the rest of the trip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn looked in her mirror and she looked good.  Even the mirror said so.

"Darlin', you look good."

"Why, thank you."  She still thought it was kind of strange to have mirrors talk.  She was just about ready to go down stairs for the Glitter Ball, and so was Jonelle, Jessica, Jo'el, Ginny, and a third year friend of the 3J's named Nadia.

Ginny decided that sky blue robes would bring out Dawn's skin and eyes, so that is what Dawn was wearing.  And apparently, she looked good.

Dawn, decided not to small talk with the other girls and just get the night over with.  She knew it would be torture, but it couldn't be avoided.  She walked down the spiral staircase, amazed by the amount of boys waiting in the common room.

The first pair of eyes she saw, was the bottle-green eyes of Harry Potter.  She held his gaze for a moment, desperately wishing that her date could be with him instead.  But she was pulled back into reality when Seamus handed her a beautiful red rose.

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful girl," he said bowing.  Dawn just smiled and curtsied, while casting one last look of longing toward Harry, but he was too busy with Lavender to notice.  "Let's have fun tonight, okay," Seamus said, trying to attract her attention back toward him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Neville!  Your hair!"

"Do you like it?"  Neville had shocked the whole Gryffindor Common Room, by dying his hair blonde.  Now he was shocking the whole Glitter Ball.

"It's blonde!"  Neville's very good friend Hannah Abbot seemed to be having a hard time accepting the fact.  As she was running her fingers through his now brightly colored hair, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walked by.  

"Wannabe," Malfoy smirked as he passed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Glitter Ball would have been greatly amusing, if I hadn't had an assignment.  But instead all I could do was sit and watch those pathetic Gryffindors.  I was seated at the table next to them, so I could hear every word they said.  Of course, they never paid any attention to me.  They never did.

When another awkward silence came around, I couldn't help noticing that Summers was the one that started the conversation again.  This was the third time this had happened.

I also couldn't help noticing that, although Finnagin kept trying to be closer to her, she kept moving away.  And what is more unusual, she kept moving toward Potter.

The master already said that I must find the Heart, Spirit, and Senses.  He said that the Spirit would be the fire of the group, and the Senses would be with her.  The Heart would be the one remaining.  That meant that either Finnagin or Longbottom was the senses, and the other was not part of it at all.  Summers or Ginny Weasley could be the Heart, and the other would be the spirit.

It seems to me that when the poem said _fire_, it didn't mean just the personality.  Weasley could be the Spirit, mainly because of her hair.

Summers also seemed like she was trying to keep the group from fighting.  That would make her a reasonable Heart.  

That would make Longbottom the Senses.

I smiled to my self, knowing that I had figured it out, now all I have to do is tell my master, Lord Voldemort.

A/N:  In the next chapter, Harry and Dawn do get back together.  But don't worry, they break up again!  Hee, hee.  And so does everybody else!  Lots of arguments and tears, get ready.


	18. Guys Being Stupid

Chapter 18

Guys Being Stupid

A/N:  Ohhhhhhh, I'm so excited.  I'm getting all tingly.  This is the best chapter, because the title speaks the truth.

"Harry," Dawn said to him softly after a long uncomfortable silence.  She couldn't spend another moment of guilt, she needed to make up with him.  Now.  Hermione and Ron had gone off to dance.  Ginny and Neville had both disappeared, and not to mention, Seamus and Lavender had gone off to dance "One quick dance" and never came back.  "We need to talk."  she said simply to him.

He nodded his head simply and stood up as she did the same.  They walked quickly out of the Hall, and outside.  The went to a fountain surrounded by tall shrubberies.  There was a small stone bench.  When they were sure they were alone, there was another long awkward silence.

"I suppose one of us should start to talk before one of us graduates from Hogwarts."  Dawn said softly.  There was some more silence when finally Harry said something.

"Why did you go with Seamus?"

"Who else was I going to go with?  You didn't ask me, remember?"

"I was going to ask you."

"When?"  
  


"I went into the common room to ask-"

"Why didn't you ask earlier?"

"Because I-"

"Is it because of you feeling guilty?  Huh?"

"No, it was-"

"Because you feeling guilty over something you have no control over is getting old."

"Dawn?"

"I mean if someone died for you, I would understand-"

"Dawn, are you okay?"

"Especially if they wouldn't have died for years later if you hadn't come along."  

Harry, getting sick of her babbling, reached out and pulled her to him in a tight embrace.  Dawn started to cry on his shoulder and they stood like that for a few moments.  

"Are you okay now, Dawn?"

"I guess," she said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Now, listen.  I read this article that said you should keep your girlfriend on edge as long as possible if asking her to a dance.  I tried it out, and was planning on asking you after dinner that day, but you stormed off during lunch.  So I followed you and was going to ask you, when you said yes to Seamus."  
  


"You waited that long because of some dumb article?"

"That, and I wanted to give you this."  Harry handed Dawn a small box.  Inside was a heart shaped locket.

"Oh, Harry!  It's beautiful!"

"Open it."  When the locket opened, Dawn could see that on one side was a picture of Buffy and next to it was inscribed "With you always."  

Dawn threw herself into Harry's arms again, bawling openly.

"Shh, shh.  It's okay, Dawn."

"Harry," she sobbed.  "This is the sweetest gift anyone has ever given me."

"It is, isn't it?  Did you know that I got the picture from Professor Spike.  He has a whole box full of this kind of stuff.  Isn't that kind of odd?"  

Dawn burst out laughing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Harry and Dawn were walking back inside, they saw Draco Malfoy in the hallway.  They quickly hid behind a suit of armor, not wanting to be insulted at the moment.  Draco Malfoy walked swiftly to one of the closet doors, opened it, and went inside.  

"He's probably snogging with Pansy.  Nothing to worry about," Harry said softly coming out of the hiding place, draping his arm over her shoulder and walking back into the hall.

But before they got there, however, Ginny came bustling through the doors.  She then went to the very closet that Draco and Pansy were in and started to turn the knob.

"Ginny! Why you going in there?" Harry asked, trying to keep her from opening the door.

"I'm going in there to wait for Neville, not that it's any of your business."

"You might want to go in a different closet, unless you want to snog with Malfoy and Pansy, too," Dawn suggested.

"You're right.  I don't.  I guess I'll just go to the bathroom then."  Ginny walked away quickly.

When Harry and Dawn went in to the hall, they were surprised to see that neither Neville, nor Pansy looked like they were about to meet someone else in a closet.  In fact, they both looked perfectly comfortable.

"Harry, why is Pansy dancing with Neville?"  Dawn followed as Harry stormed over towards Ron.

"Ron!"

"Harry, is it-?"

"Yes."  Together, Ron and Harry both stormed out of the room, being followed closely by there girlfriends.  When they reached the girls bathroom, Ron turned to Hermione.

"Would you do me a favor, love.  Just check to see that Ginny is in there."  After Ron asked, she went in.  A moment passed, then Hermione came out shaking her head.  The boys stormed off again, this time, their girlfriends were prepared to stop them from hurting as many people as possible.

They stopped in front of the closet.  Ron threw open the door for them all to see Ginny and Draco Malfoy in a passionate embrace.

Many things happened at once.  Ginny gasped.  Dawn smiled.  Hermione looked amused.  Harry looked angry.  Draco cowered. and Ron dived.

Ron started pounding his fist into Draco Malfoy's face, and continued until Hermione pulled him off of him.  Malfoy leaped out of the closet and Ron tried to tackle him again, but Hermione had a strong grip on his robes.  

"Hermione, let Ron give the bastard what he deserves!" Harry shouted.

"Ginny can kiss anyone she wants to kiss!" Dawn protested.

"Yeah, anyone but him!" Ron grunted, as his arms swung fruitlessly for Malfoy's head.

"Hey!  I'm not a murderer.  There's nothing wrong with me," Malfoy insisted.

"You are a murder.  You are a Death Eater," Ron spat.

"He is not!" Ginny said, trying to help Hermione keep Ron at bay. 

Harry turned to Dawn.  "Why don't you think Malfoy should die?  Don't you think that this evil ferret was just trying to get closer to us."

"Of course I don't.  I think it's sweet."

"Did you know about this?  You didn't seem that surprised when he opened the door," Harry accused.

"That's because I'm not an _idiot_, Harry!"

"What!  You mean you could tell?" Draco asked.

"Oh, please!  You would always shut up when she got angry," Hermione put in.

"I can't believe you're taking their side!  You're my girlfriend!" Harry and Ron both shouted together.  Hermione, startled by the sudden outburst of both of her best friends, loosened her grip on Ron, and he went hurling forwards at Malfoy. 

Dawn quickly pulled out her want.  "_Locomorter Mortis!"_

"Of course!"  Ron shouted from his new position on the floor, his legs locked together.  "Bring a new person into the group and you get this every time!"

"_Hey!"_ Dawn shouted, indignantly.

"Well, he does have a point."  All heads spun toward Draco, who said this.  "What?  Everything changed since she came along.  You all know it.  It will never be just the three of you bloody pricks again all because of that little twit."  
  


"Don't call Dawn a twit!" Ginny scolded.

"I'll call her what ever I want to."

"He's right," Ron agreed.  "Isn't he, Harry?"

Harry looked at Ron, and then at Dawn.  Slowly, he nodded at Ron.

"Oh, really!  Is that how you feel?  Well, then, fine.  _Fine!_"  Dawn walked over and slapped Harry, then stormed of toward the Gryffindor common room.  Ginny shot an angry glance toward Draco and then followed Dawn out.

"See, my girlfriend stayed," Ron bragged.

"Harry, why did you do that?" Hermione said angrily.  

"I don't know.  The authors told me to."  

Hermione glared at him, gave the other two a disgusted look, and then left the boys standing there.

"Well, it looks like it's just us," Draco commented.  The other two looked at him, then looked at each other, and walked in the opposite direction that the girls went.

A/N:  In the next chapter:  Draco has a conversation with him-self, and Spike!  Yes, Spike has lines!  We find out the deal with Draco and Ginny.   

Ron tries to kill people failing miserably.  And a really big cliff hanger.  REVIEW!


	19. Growling

A/N: This chapter had Draco talking to himself.  There was this story that we read called "The Chaser," and they kinda do the same thing.  So, if the author read this, and thinks we ripped off her idea, sorry.  But the mind voices are hilarious.

Disclaimer: *sobs* Thanks for reminding us that we do not own these great, creative people.  

Chapter 19

Growling

_I can't believe her.  She got all mad at me just because I called Summers a twit.  I mean, what's wrong with that?  Especially if it's true.  This fight is going to really mess up my mission.  If I make one more mistake than I'm out, then what am I going to do with my life?  Ginny just makes me so mad, GRRRRRRRRRR._

_Why did we even let our self get in this relationship?_

**_I don't really think 'let' is the correct word to use, fellow mind voice.  It's not like we had any control over it._**

_Of course we had control over it._

**_We didn't.  We couldn't control who they choose us to get involved with._**

_Yes, but they only needed us to date her, not fall in love with her._

**_No matter what we feel for her, we must not let her affect your performance during the mission.  We have to kill him, even if it means putting her life in danger._**

_We can keep her safe and kill him, how hard could it be?_

**_Hard.  He defeated a very powerful wizard, when he was young._**

****

_So?  We can beat him._

**_Can not._**

_Can too._

**_Can not._**__

_Can too._

"SHUT UP!"  Draco yelled finally attracting, some rather annoyed stares from the other people in Three Broomsticks.

"Having a conversation with your self, mate," Professor Spike asked.  He was sitting a couple of seats down from Draco at the bar.

"Yeah.  My inner selves always have something to say."

"Well, if you tell me what's wrong, I might by you another butterbeer."

"Well, you see," Draco started.  "I went out with this girl secretly.  She was a Gryffindor and we just thought it would be too much trouble.  Then, her brother finds out about us.  While he trying to beat me to a bloody pulp-"

"Hold on.  Does this girl happen to have very red hair, lots of freckles, and six older brothers?"

"Yes.  It is Ginny."

"Of course.  Continue."

"So, he- I guess you know it's Weasley, too."

"Just skip the pronouns and give me real names."

"Right.  So, Weasley is pulled off of me by his girlfriend.  But Granger isn't exactly strong, so he dives at me again.  This time Potter's annoying little twit of a girlfriend puts the leg locker curse on him.  And I want a good excuse to pound the little prat, so when he started ragging on her, I chimed in.  Told Summers what she was really worth."

"Summers?  You mean Dawn?"

"Yeah.  New girl from California.  Anyways, Ginny got completely ticked off and stormed away from me, along with the other girls.  God, girls are always so connected to each other, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are.  Best friends especially.  It doesn't matter if you put guys in the mix, they will always seem to share one brain.  Like this one time, I was trying to errr... never mind."

"Guess it doesn't matter.  You know what, I think that I hate women."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I hate men," Hermione stated from the floor as the three girls sat around the Common Room alone.  Most people had gone to Hogsmeade this weekend, everyone else was upstairs in their dorm trying to finish homework so they could go to Hogsmeade.

"Who doesn't?"  Ginny asked from the other side of the room.

"How long were you and Malfoy together, Gin?"  Dawn asked from a comfortable chair.

"Ever since my third year."  Ginny answered laying on the couch.  "He was so sweet then.  He had to tutor me for potions, so we started talking a lot, and before I knew it we were taking walks around the lake, and sneaking off in the middle of the night to talk and snog and stuff.

"I still remember the Yule Ball.  Draco and I found out that Neville was with Pansy, and they were sneaking around too.  So, we got an idea.  Draco would go with Pansy to the ball, and I would go with Neville.  We would stay at the ball for a while, then say we were turning in early.  Then we would go find closets or empty classrooms that you could still hear the music, we could dance there.  It really worked."

"That is _so_ sweet."

"Neville and _Pansy!"_  shrieked Hermione.

"Yeah, I never would have thought of it either," said Ginny.  Just then, Neville came trampling down the stairs, chased by a very angry looking Ron.

"GET BACK HERE!" 

"Ginny, Ginny!  Save me!"  Neville hid behind Ginny.  When he was standing still enough, you could see that he had a split lip and a black eye.  Ron came barreling towards him.

"You snot-nosed little bugger!"  Ron screamed trying to hit him again, but Ginny was pushing him back away from Neville.  "How could you let that happen, how could you let Ginny date Malfoy?  You knew he was using her."

"For the last _bloody_ time, Ron," Ginny yelled back, "Draco is not using me, he would never do that."

"How do you know?  What do you really know about him?"

"EVERYTHING!  There is not a single thing I don't know about him!  Because I LOVE HIM!  Just like Neville LOVES Pansy.  Consider that before you decide to go and kill my boyfriend, or my friends!"  Ginny glanced at Neville, and said softly to him, "Let's take a walk."  

"You're not taking a walk with HIM!"  Ron objected, standing in their way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Do you want some butterbeer?"

"No."  Ginny looked grouchy as the two of them walked past Three Broomsticks.  This was probably because she had had to hit Ron before he has let them out of the common room.

"You sure?"

"Yeah.  Let's go the to Honeydukes and look for a cockroach cluster to slip into his potatoes."  But before they could leave the wooded area they were in, someone apperated onto their path.

It was Voldemort.

A/N: If you think that was a cliffhanger, wait 'til you read our next chapter.  We stop the guy in mid word!  The next chapter is very short.  We're kinda past the romance, teenage-soap opera parts and down to the tied to a tree, gotta save our lives part.  I hope you understood that.

Anyway, next chapter has return of Evil for Dummies!  (We like it even if you don't!)


	20. More Evil For Dummies

This is pretty short, but it has Evil for Dummies, which we love.  Absolutely hilarious.  Anyways, review.

Disclaimer:  Seeing as how we did write this whole chapter, we own it!  Yes, this chapter is ours.  Though we don't own the characters, plot, names, personalities... we suddenly feel sad.

Chapter 10

More Evil for Dummies

"Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you."  Voldemort had quickly pulled out a portkey and got them to an even more secluded area, where he tied them up, and disapparated.  He was gone for a long time and Ginny and Neville could see no way for escape.  Ginny was able to turn her wrist slightly so she could see her watch.  It was three in the morning.  Voldemort returned shortly after.  "I have heard so much about the two of you." he began, " You see, both of you are essential parts to my plan."

"Drat," Ginny mumbled to Neville.  "We're the hostages."

Voldemort laughed.  "You would think so wouldn't you?  Well, since neither of you are the brain, you would suspect that I would stoop to that low form of a plan.  But no, you are the Senses and the Spirit, so --"

"The what?" Neville interrupted.  Voldemort looked at them and opened his mouth to speak.  Then he quickly closed it, reached in his pocket and pulled out a thick yellow and black book.  He flipped through it quickly, then paused and started reading out loud.

"Rule #24

"Never Stop to Explain the Plan to Captive

"Much like rule number two, don't explain your plan directly to your captive.  This gives them even more time to escape or be rescued, not to mention, they know your plan.  And besides, watching them trying to figure out what the hell* you're doing is so much fun.

"*NOTE: cussing should be taken lightly, or else will lose all anger behind words."  Voldemort stopped reading and glared at Neville.  "Trying to trick me, are you?"  He pulled out his wand, glaring evilly, and started to curse poor helpless Neville.

"Cruci---"

A/N:  Ha, ha, ha!  This is the worst thing we have ever done to you guys!  Neville's gonna get tortured!  Hee, hee.

Next chapter, we warn you, will start in a very different place, but will include what happens to Neville and Ginny.

Warning:  WE ONLY HAVE FOUR MORE CHAPTERS WRITTEN!  AFTER THAT, IT MAY TAKE A WHILE TO POST!  


	21. Into the Woods

A/N:  If anyone knows where we got the name of this chapter, ten points to your house.  A note to our reviewers from the last chapter.

Amy-arm2007: Ginny and Draco is a very popular (and clichéd) pairing.  You should probably read Nobody's Fool (by us) if you want to get the gist of it.

Mystic Queen: Darn it!  You're not supposed to figure that out, yet.  Just don't tell anybody.  

Disclaimer:  We don't own Dawn, or Harry, or Neville, or Ron, or Hermione, or Draco, or Voldemort, or Ginny.  We do own the cheese though.  No one can take our cheese!

Chapter 1

Into the Woods

Harry wanted cheese.  He woke up at two in the morning and had a sudden urge for cheese.  As he was putting his invisibility cloak on, he realized something: the room was quiet.  Neville was not snoring.  He always snored.

Harry pulled back the covers around Neville's bed, to find it empty.  Slamming the door behind him, he rushed to the Fourth Year Girls room and pulled back Ginny's curtains to find that she wasn't there either.  

Slamming the door to the girls' room, he ran down the spiral stair case to the hall.  He decided to look in the last place they went, a walk in the woods by Hogsmeade.

He wandered searching for any clues, but finding none.  Until he heard it.  Evil laughter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dawn heard the door slam and sat up straight.  When she saw Ginny's curtains opened she assumed the worst: kidnapping.  She sprinted out the hall and down the stairs, at the bottom she ran into--

"ARG!" Ron screamed as Dawn knocked him over.  "Watch were you are going!" he hissed, trying to be quieter.

"What are you doing up?"

"Harry just ran out of our room, and Neville is gone.  I figured something dark is going on.  Besides, I have a potions quiz tomorrow, and I figure if I was out saving people, it might count as an excused absence."

"Whatever.  Look, Ginny's gone, too, and you said that Neville's gone, so I bet we've got kidnapping on our hands."

"And I bet I know who is behind it: Malfoy."

"Ron, stop blaming him for everything."

"But this makes sense.  He got close to my sister so she would tell him the password and he could get in here to kidnap her.   I bet he's doing all kinds of nasty things to her as we speak, the filthy, son of a---"

"Ron, you're such a dumb-ass."

"Hermione!"  True enough, it was Hermione standing at the top of the stairs.

"Why would Malfoy take Neville if he wanted to rape Ginny?"  Ron stood dumbfounded at Hermione's reasoning.

"What are you doing here, Hermione?"  Dawn asked.

"I've come to help save Harry, Ginny and Neville.  It's just like them to be abducted when I have a quiz tomorrow."

They hurried outside, when they spotted Harry.  He was too far away to call after, but they could see where he was going.  They followed him to a clearing and then they heard people talking.

"-- escape or be rescued, not to mention, they know your plan.  And besides, watching them trying to figure out what the hell* you're doing is so much fun.

"*NOTE: cussing should be taken lightly, or else will lose all anger behind words."  There was a pause and then they heard "Trying to trick me, are you?"  He pulled out his wand, glaring evilly, and started to curse poor helpless Neville.

"_Cruci_---" he started, but Harry was quicker.

"_Impediamenta_!"

Voldemort was frozen for a minute, but he recovered quickly.  "Hey!  I was trying to torture someone, here!" he shouted.   No one moved.  "You won't show yourself then?"  He clapped his hands twice, and fifty people apparated onto the spot.  Within minutes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dawn were tied up next to Neville and Ginny.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Mean while in the Slytherin fifth year dorm, everything was peaceful, and everyone was sleeping soundly.  And then the camera, (Yes, we have a camera.  Get over it!) starts to move toward Draco's bed.  He was sleeping as well but then, suddenly he sat bolt up right in bed and turned on the light.  He said four words before he got up and threw on a cloak:  "Something is not right."

A/N: Any one who gets _that_ reference get ten points to there house.  In our next chapter: pissed Ginny, pissed Ron, semi-evil Voldemort, clueless Xander, and a statue, (It will all make sense eventually.)


	22. Suprise

A/N: This chapter is pretty funny, but really mean to Xander.  One of our reviewers asked us to put him in here, and this is before we realized what his actual purpose might be.

Disclaimer:  Ok, we are running out of ideas for these disclaimer.  I mean, they used to be the funniest parts of the stories, but now they're just kinda flat.  If you want a really good disclaimer, go read Little-Bit's.  It's hilarious!  I didn't exactly ask her permission to say that though.  If you're reading this, Little-Bit, we love your disclaimers!  In fact, if we have your permission, we might borrow it.  Maybe not because then we'd have to do a disclaimer on our disclaimer.

I got off topic there.  Right, we don't own this.  Well, we did make it up, but we don't own it!

Chapter 2

Surprise

"You guys are great.  Really!"

"Shut up, Ginny."

"No, seriously.  You take the trouble to come down here to look for me.  After three hours!  Oh, and then, you can't even bloody rescue us.  You just get tied up yourself!  I'm you damn sister, and you can't even save me!"

"Yeah.  Maybe I did it purposefully."

Ron and Ginny had been needling each other for the past ten minuets.  And Dawn was getting tired of it.  "Will you two just shut up?" she snapped.

"No, please continue.  I was enjoying this."  The cold, high pitched voice brought everyone's attention back to the criminal mastermind.  He smirked and folded his large hands.  "So, now I have every member of the Body right where I want them.  It's very exciting."

"What Body?" Harry asked.

"Don't you know?"  Voldemort sneered.  "No, of course you don't.  You, my greatest enemy has no idea of the power he could have.  The power that has been at his finger tips this whole year.  And you always wondered why I was coming after you."  The Dark Lord leaned in close to Harry's face.  "It was because I knew what you were capable of."

_Crack!_  Voldemort whirled around to face the woods where the sound had come from.

"Watch where your stepping, will you?  We're trying to be stealthy!"  someone hissed loudly.  Everyone recognized the voice.

"Oops," said another voice, that only Dawn recognized.

"No, go back.  Go back," she urged under her breath.

"Yeah, I don't want that bloody bastard over here either," Ron muttered, but he wasn't talking about the same person Dawn was.

Then he stepped into the light.  His silvery blonde hair looking close to white and  his  ice blue eyes wide with fear.  Behind him was man in his twenties, with a playful gleam in his eye.

"Ginny!" Draco called, running over and struggling with her ropes.

"Xander, get out of here," Dawn said slowly to her first crush and good friend.

Voldemort stood very still, observing the scene.

"Dawnie, what's going on?  Hey, look!  It's a statue!"  And to everyone's horror, Xander Harris walked over and poked Voldemort's arm.  "He, he.  It's bald."

"Xander!  I beg you to stop,"  Dawn pleaded once more, her eyes showing fear.

"Do not touch me, muggle!" Voldemort said with fury, hoping to scare Xander.  But he didn't.  If anything Xander looked more pleased.

"It talks!  Wow, you magic people sure are good!"

Ron started snickering at poor Xander's lack of common sense.  The "statue," however, was less amused.  Voldemort raised his wand.

"And it moves!  This thing is amazing!" Xander exclaimed one last time before Voldemort stunned him and he fell to the ground.

A/N: We apologize for what we did to poor Xander in this chapter.  It was funny, so we felt we had no choice.  Plus we were high on coffee when we wrote this and are to lazy to write it over.  

Next Chapter:  Is what we like to call "The Best Darn Chapter We Ever Wrote!"  It's hilarious, and makes up for what we did to Xander in this one.  He gets smarter.  And we have Ron head-butting Draco, which is always 

fun!


	23. Helpless

A/N:  This is it!  The climax (in some ways) to our story!  We absolutely love this chapter and hope that you all do to!  

Disclaimer: So, I was chillin' in the Slytherin common room, with Draco.  We were in a heated debate about whether to expand Hogwarts or not.  Suddenly, he grabbed my hands, looked me in the eye and said, "You know that I'm not really real, right?"  I lifted an eyebrow at him.  "This stupid muggle created me, along with Potty, Weasel and the stupid mudblood.  In reality, I don't exist."  Of corse, I was baffled and said "Don't be silly Drakie.  I know that your real."  And then we resumed our...err...debate.

Disclaimer 2: No, we didn't make that up.  It was all Little-Bit.  Thank you for letting us use that by the way.  For the actual argument of expanding Hogwarts, see It's Not Easy Being Green, one of our other stories.

Chapter 3

Helpless

The night was cold and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks.   Rocks that were below the high cliff they were standing on.  Voldemort and his minions were gone, figuring that there was no way for "our heroes" to escape.  They were all tied up in a line.  Hermione, Dawn, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Ron, Neville and Xander (in that order) were tied on a single piece of wood.  Yet, somehow, the night was peaceful.  

That is it was, until Ron started speaking.  "I have to pee."

"You don't have to pee,"  Ginny said in a very firm voice.

"What?"

"You don't have to pee."

"I don't have to pee?"

"Yes."  

Ron thought to himself for a moment.  "I don't have to pee," he muttered quietly.

"Couldn't have used this mind over matter crap when you were trying to beat me up, could you?  You know 'I don't want to kill Malfoy.  I don't want to kill Malfoy.'"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"Aren't you glad that I came to save you arses, even though you tried to kill me?" Draco pleaded for his defense.

"No!" yelled Ron and Harry.

"It makes me wonder, though, how you pulled it off,"  Harry asked Ginny.

"It was easy.  You see, Neville and Pansy were dating, so -"

Ron spun on Neville.  "She's only got one eyebrow, Longbottom!  How can you date a girl with only one eyebrow?"

"Seamus doesn't have any eyebrows," Harry muttered.

"Didn't we already solve that problem, Harry?  Our problem now is that you wish that I had never come to Hogwarts!"  Dawn screeched.

"I'll date whoever I want to date, Ron!  It's none of your business!" Neville shouted, sounding a lot like Ginny.

"It's true though!  Things will never be the same, anymore!  It won't be Ron and I making fun of Hermione in the library.  Now we have to find room for you in everything that we do!"  Harry complained.

"So, that's it,"  Hermione yelled, "I'm just the library girl."

"Ginny, are you okay, you never answered me.  Did he hurt you?"  Draco asked truly concerned.

However Ron replied quicker.  "You have no right to talk to my sister!"

"I'm fine, Draco.  Except a little upset that you caused these to idiots to turn against my friend!"

"Hey!"  Ron and Harry said together.

"Well, excuse me, if I was so much trouble."  Dawn was saying sarcastically.  "Here I thought we were friends.  You know I haven't exactly had a good last couple years.  I lost the two people that meant the most to me.  My sister, _and _my mom.  And then I had you, but even you don't want me!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"At least my girlfriend has two eyebrows!"  Ron yelled to Neville.

"I wouldn't be so sure I'm your girlfriend anymore, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione screamed.

"Why are you mad at me?" Ron asked.

Xander turned to Neville.  "Are they always like this?"

"Yup."

"I'm sensing a lot of negative energy here."  Xander jumped in.  "Why don't you let me help?"  He pointed at Hermione.  "You, what's your name?"

"Hermione."

"Who are you angry at here?"

"Harry, and Ron.  Malfoy too, but that can't be solved."

"Why are you mad at Harry?"

"He said it was better when Dawn wasn't here.  And he doesn't even realize how much it hurt her."

"That is not what I said!"  Harry screamed.  "I didn't say anything!  I just nodded!"

"Yes, but you nodded to hurt Dawn!" Hermione defended herself.

"Okay,"  Xander said, obviously not liking the tension.  "So, why you mad at, uh, Ryan?"

"Ron, and same reason.  Plus, he keeps on acting like because I'm his girlfriend, I have to do what ever he says, and I can't have my own opinions."

"I do not!"  Ron protested loudly.

"Plus, he's a complete idiot.  He actually thinks his side of the argument is correct.  He hasn't figured out yet that it's impossible to win against me."

"I'm not stupid!  You're the one that went out with Victor Krum!"

"Oh so we're back to that now?  Haven't you figured it out yet?  I never loved him, not like I love you."  Ron opened his mouth to retort, but paused, looking touched and confused.

"I- I'm sorry.  I am."

"Me too, Ron.  Although you are terribly daft.  But I think that's just adorable."  Right then, the two of them looked like they'd very much like to be next to each other.

Xander looked quite pleased that he had managed to get the two to make-up.  He turned to the next one down the row.  "Dawn, who are you angry at?  And did any of them really hurt you?  Because I'm more than willing to hit them for you."

"I'm upset at Harry and Ron."

"Okay, let's start with Harry."

"Well, you see, Harry and I have been dating for a couple of months now, --"

"Dating!  Aren't you a little young to date?  I didn't date at fifteen."

"That's because no girl would date you."

"Hey!"

"Well, they wouldn't.  Now, can I continue?  So we'd been dating, and I thought things were going great, until the dance.  He didn't ask me."

"You didn't ask her?  That's one of the biggest mistakes you can make with a girl.  Well, that and letting her catch you kissing another girl.  They both dumped me."

"I was going to ask her!"

"Yeah, but ya didn't!" Xander yelled back.  He seemed to be having a lot of fun with this.

"I was waiting for the right moment!  And then she goes and says yes to anti-eyebrow guy!  Anyway, didn't we settle this argument already?"

"Well, at the dance he agreed with Ron who said I shouldn't be here," Dawn explained.

"Huh.  You all know that this argument makes no sense to someone who just heard about it, right?" Xander said.  Dawn quickly explained exactly what had been said before.  "Oh, why did you nod to that, you scumbag!" Xander barked.

Harry tried to hide behind Ginny, who found this a little strange.

Xander smiled.  "I'm intimidating."

"Bully for you, Xander.  Harry, why did you say that?"

"I didn't say a damn thing!  I TWITCHED!  My head trembled under the pressure and now the entire female population hates me!  How can that happen?"

"It's not that hard, trust me," Xander said calmly.  

"You didn't mean to nod?" Dawn swooned. (Yes, swooned.  Get over it!)

"No, I would never do that.  Oh, Dawn!"  Harry leaned over and kissed Dawn, even though it was a very awkward position.

Xander coughed.  "Harry, are you mad at anyone."

"No," he murmured, still kissing Dawn, who was responding, enthusiastically.

"Right.  Red-head girl, how are you?"

"It's Ginny, and I'm pissed at my stupid boyfriend and my brother.  Especially my brother!"

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Because he doesn't like Draco," Ginny said simply.

"You just said that you were mad at him, too!" Ron complained, defensively.

"I am!  I'm mad at him, because he said such a bloody stupid thing earlier!"

"Did he actually say -" Xander started to inquire.

"Yes, he gave this long speech about how Dawn was a twit!"

Xander gasped.  "You called Dawn a twit?"  He looked appalled.  He leaned near to Neville and whispered "What's a twit?"

"It means silly.  Kinda ditzy like."

"Oh.  What would you like him to do about that?  I believe the damage that he caused has fixed its self.  Or, more accurately, I fixed it," Xander wisely said.

Ginny was, for once, lost for words.

"And your brother is not you, and it doesn't matter what he thinks of your new boyfriend.  He'll get used to him eventually.  You see, I dated this girl, and none of my friends really liked her."  Xander was on a role.

"That's enough Cordelia references for one night!" Dawn called, and then turned back to occupy herself with Harry.

"Right.  Anyway, it all turned out right in the end.  Your brother will get over it."  Xander seemed to be getting bored with this.  "Draco, you mad at anyone?"

"Not particularly."

"Good.  How about you, Ryan?  Besides Draco?"

"It's Ron! And, as a matter of fact, I am mad at Neville," he said, proudly.

"Are you?  Why?"

"Well, because, he pretended to have dated Ginny!  He lied to us, even when were playing truth or dare."

All of the girls who's attentions were not occupied with snogging Harry, raised an eye at Ron.

"What would you have liked me to say?  The last girl I kissed was Pansy Parkinson?  Would that have gone over well?" Neville shot.

"I guess not.  But you still shouldn't have lied about it," Ron told him.

"Ok.  I won't do it again," Neville said with an amazing amount of backbone.

"Nev?  You mad at anyone?"

"Nope.  I just got pulled in to this fight.  No fault of my own."

"Draco, why did you say that?" Ginny asked.

"I just wanted them to take the focus off of us.  I really don't have anything against Summers."  
  


"Really?"

"Yeah."  As they moved closer to each other, Ron head butted Draco in the back.  "Ow!"

"As much as I enjoyed this little soap opera, may we get down to business," said the familiar voice of Voldemort.

A/N:  Yes, we know that you loved it!  Review please, and you can win a walk on role in this story if you guess who is going to kill Voldemort.  Only one guess per review, please.

Next chapter: It's called Choices.  Voldemort decides who he wants to kill first.  Our heroes decide who they want to duel Voldemort.  Oh, and The Dark Lord finds the perfect evil laugh for him.


	24. Choices

Disclaimer:  If we told you that we actually were J. K. Rowling, would you believe us?  Would you actually think that she was two teenage girls who happen to own a computer and were very bored one summer?  Would you actually tell the news people and send them over to interview us, the real creators of Harry Potter?  Would you really send police men after the real J. K. Rowling and arrest her for fraud?  Would she really sue us after that all happened?  Well, let me answer that for you.  No, no, no, no, and yes.  So no suing us, please.  (Even though we are J. K. Rowling.)

A/N: That was a very long disclaimer, but it was incredibly fun to make up.  This chapter isn't has funny as the last chapter.  We were kinda in a slup, like "What do we do now?"  Here it is, hope you like it anyway.

Chapter 4

Choices

"Right, now that you all like each other again, I should start killing you."  Voldemort smiled a very evil grin and clapped his hands together.  "Who should I kill first?  The mudblood, one of the muggle-lovers, the other muggle lover, my most loyal follower's son, my greatest enemy, the klutz, the muggle, or the 'annoying twit.'   There are just so many choices!"

Harry sent a frightened look at Dawn, who was showing a strong face to the world.

"I've got it!" Voldemort exclaimed, though he knew very well that villains should always use calm voices.  "I will let you all decided!  You will pick one of you to duel me.  A simple majority vote will do it.  When I kill the one that you have selected, I will also kill everyone who voted for him.  And then you will select another person to duel me!  I love my plan!"

The Dark Lord looked as if he was about to skip around in circles.  The took a deep breath to calm himself, and let out a sinister cackle.  "No, not for me," he said and let out a threatening screech, that made  him sound a lot like Hedwig.  "That doesn't work either."

In the next several minuets, Voldemort let out several different laughs, including:  "Nyet, nyet, nyet," "HA!," "Uh, huh," "Tee, hee," and "Ha, ha, he, he, hoo, hoo."

He eventually decided to stick with an ominous chortle, "Mwhahaha."

Meanwhile, our heroes were discussing which one of them should duel.

"I was the one who he captured first, so I should do it," Ginny told them.

"Ginny, don't you go near him," Ron ordered, for once talking about someone other then Draco.

"I know how to fight dirty the best.  I should do it," said Draco, definitely.

"No," Harry said.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Dawn asked.

"This is the moment I was born for,"  Harry told her.  (A/N: Imagine heroic music in the background, please.)

Voldemort turned to look at the helpless.  "Have you made up your minds yet?"

"I'll do it," Harry said firmly.

"Oh, really.  And who voted you in?"

"I did," Dawn told him, lifting up her chin.

"So did I," Hermione approved.  Ron, Xander and Neville all agreed to vote for Harry.

"Someone's got to be around if you lose, Potter," said Draco.

"I would rather be fighting you, anyways."  Voldemort clapped his hands, and Harry's bonds fell away.

A/N:  Right, it's a little short.  Yes, Voldemort did use a Mr. Trick line right there.  Yes, all of the names from the last ten chapters will be names of Buffy episodes.  Sorry but Spike's not going to be in this too much.  If we do a sequel (IF, I SAID IF), Spike will probably in it more.

Next Chapter: Voldemort and Xander get into a fist fight!  Voldemort finds out about Draco.  And I think that's it.  Oh yeah, it's nothing very important, but the Body thing is formed.


	25. Enemies

A/N:  I'm not sure we can write anymore Xander scenes without being really sad.  We wrote this scene weeks ago (please don't hate us for being to lazy to actually post it) but now its just so sad.  Sorry we haven't updated.  We've been lazy.  That is not an excuse, but I for one had to pick between fanfiction and Honor Role.  I chose Honor Role.  Is it Honor Role or Roll?  That will now bug me for a while.

Oh, and I'd like to apologize for confusing people.  It wasn't a Mr. Trick line.  It was a Spike line.  In What's My Line Part II, when Kendra and Buffy are fighting Spike in the church...  New contest!  If  you can tell me the line, we'll let you choose a line that you want us to work into the story.  Just review to tell us!  Anyone can do it...except Spordelia Chase, because I told her.

Disclaimer:  I own my report card... and I own...uh...uh...err... money!  I own my money.  Yup, my report card and money.  That's it.  No Harry Potter characters on that list, if you noticed.

Chapter 5

Enemies

Harry reached for his wand before the bonds fell to the ground.  He whipped it out and quickly murmured _"Petrificus Totalus."_

Voldemort, who had unusual immunities to some spells, did not fall over.  In fact, he just stood where he was, his red eyes still moving at his will.

"What the hell..." Harry started.

"Damn," Voldemort said.  "I should never have bought the proto-type.  I can move my face, but the rest of me is frozen," he explained.  "Oh, bloody hell!  I just broke rule number fifteen!  Never tell your enemy exactly what you can and can't do!"

"What's wrong with him?" Ron whispered to no one in particular.

"So, Voldy, what's really wrong with you?" asked Xander, who had designated himself the problem-solver of the group.

"I will not answer to 'Voldy,'" Voldemort said grumpily.

"Potter, you daft prick, _untie us_!" Draco said.  "How can you be friends with such an idiot?" he then commented to Ginny.

"Draco, I'm sure my friends would appreciate it if my boyfriend would stop calling them idiots."

"Wait!" Voldemort called.  "You mean, the Weasley girl dates Malfoy's son?"

"Oh!  Now you have a problem with it, too!"  Draco sounded upset.

"Hey, you!" Voldemort called, ignoring Draco.  "You short, chubby guy.  Yeah, you.  You can go."

Neville looked at Voldemort with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I go?" Xander asked.

"No.  You said I was bald," Voldemort said.  Harry had started to untie everyone.

"I'm sorry.  In English, bald means having no hair."

"I HAVE HAIR!"

"Oh, you so do not!"

"GRR!"

"That guy just growled at me," Xander said to Neville.

"We all heard him, my friend," Neville answered.  He and Xander had found a connection with each other.  (A/N: Not like that!  Need we remind you that we don't write slash!)

"I'm not bald," Voldemort muttered.

"What I don't get is you're a wizard.  Couldn't you just, like, wave your wand and have hair.  Now you could believe, that like my Uncle Rory says, God made a few perfect head and the rest he put hair on."

Harry had just finished untying everyone except Dawn, when the spell wore off of Voldemort and he lunged at Xander who was still talking.

Harry started to struggle with Dawn's ropes and Draco moved over to her other side to help him.  Neville dived at Voldemort, trying to keep him from strangling Xander.  Hermione and Ron were holding hands in front of Dawn, gasping in horror at the scene in front of them.  Dawn was screaming, and trying to free herself from the ropes, making it harder to untie her.  Ginny was standing next to Draco, amazed at Neville's bravery.

Suddenly, Ginny came to her senses and began to move behind Dawn to help untie her.

Voldemort's head whipped towards them.  "NO!  Don't stand like that!"

Ginny took the last stop, when a surge of light came from her heart and connected to the other five.

And Voldemort looked on in awe as he knew his plans had failed.

A/N:  It is not looking good for our arch enemy.  Not that we care, of course.  Again, IF we do a sequel, it will concentrate on the adults.  Not Willow/Tara, per say.  I'm not giving any hints, but when your time comes, it comes.  The sequel is still under discussing, of course.  But, at the moment, I can say whatever I want because my over lording sister is not here but on a Girl Scout trip.  Uh, oh.  It's a car door!  I think she's home!

Anyways, this is a warning.  Next chapter is boring!  Not exactly a great summery, but nothing interesting happens.  They just stand around and experiment with their newfound powers.  Hope you'll like it anyways.  The chapter after that will be much more interesting... probably.  Just kidding.


	26. The Body

A/N:  We're changing the title!!!!!!!!!!!  It will now be, 'The Heart of the Body'

Which is kinda funny because our original title was going to be "The key to the heart of Hogwarts," but we shortened it.  Now we made it longer and it still went in the same direction.  Yeah, here's the next chapter.  I told you it was boring right...

Disclaimer:  We do not own these places, nor do we own the faces.  Please do not sue, or the day, you will rue.  There's some bad poetry for you.  Enjoy.

Chapter 6

What's My Line

"Crap," Voldemort said.  

"What's happening?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding strangely hollow, even to herself.

"You formed the Body.  That's why I brought you all here, to kill you and stop you from becoming this deadly form.  The prophecy said that once the Body was formed, I will die.  And I just completely broke Rule 24!"  Voldemort then proceeded in cussing with fluency.

"Wow.  I never knew you could do _that _with a Rememberall ," Xander commented.

The members of the Body were standing very still.  "If we move, will we lose the body thing?" Dawn asked no one in particular.

"Let's see how this works."  Harry raised his hand out towards a tree.  A beam of dark red light flowed from his finger tips and the tree exploded into flames.  "That was pretty cool."

"Hell, yeah!  Let me try." Draco raised his own hand in the direction of a different tree and a lavender colored light hit it and knocked off all of the leaves.  "Purple!  Why do I have to be purple!  Why can't I be, you know, Icy Blue like my eyes?" Draco exclaimed.

"You'd look great with purple eyes," Ginny commented.

"Thank you, but it just doesn't look very manly."

Ron put out his hand during Draco's ranting and tried to kill his own tree (A/N:  This is pretty cruel to the poor trees, don't you think?).  So far, nothing had happened.  "What's wrong with this?"

"Ron."  Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and together they were able to produce a strong yellow light, which just knocked the tree over, its roots exposed.  In the next few minutes, they established that Ginny's color was a fiery orange which made the tree turn black as if the soul had been sucks out of it.  Dawn's light was pure white which froze the tree.

Unfortunately, in this time, Voldemort was able to slowly situate himself so he could reach his wand.  He pulled it out quickly summoned his Death Eaters.

As our heroes were suddenly surrounded by enemies, they realized that they would have to put their new powers to the test.

"Here we go," Harry said, sounding very clichéd.

A/N:  Next chapter!  We have fun with Death Eaters and we unearth a secret about Draco's father.  Sounds exciting.  But wait!  There's more!  Voldemort still has a trick or two up his sleeve.  Well, more like a wand, but you get the idea.  


	27. Becoming

Chapter 7:

Becoming

A/N:  Hello everyone.  If we get one hundred reviews, we'll post a sequel!!!!  This one will focus more on the adults, (Spike, Willow, Tara etc.)  But only if we get 100 reviews.  Those are our conditions.

No one was quite sure what to do.  The Death Eaters stared at the adolescents with confusion.  They were nothing but mere children who were defenseless, their backs to a cliff.  What did the Dark Lord need their help with, but very soon they knew why?  

Draco acted quickly.  He raised his arm and let the purple light flow from his hand and into the nearest death eater, causing the Death Eater to grab his eyes.

"I'm blind!" shouted the Death Eater.  However, Harry and Ron were laughing hysterically at the color choice for him.  Harry fell to the floor with laughter.

"Harry!  Stand up, now!  We could loose the power!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed.  "We don't want to miss out on Malfoy's pretty purple light thing."

"Shut up!"  Draco yelled.  "Purple can be a very manly color."  Harry and Ron laughed harder.  Xander and Neville were crouching behind the body formation in worry of getting killed.

"Draco," said a sharp, cold voice.  "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"Just trying to figure out what the Hell is going on?" Draco answered, sounding aggravated, but only Ginny saw past that, she was the one to give him his acting classes.

Lucius took a step back and evaluated there position.  "You've formed the Body.  A powerful force that can wipe out anyone."

A chorus of "Ohs" sounded out from the group.  "So," Lucius began again, "How is you bunny?"  Everyone was confused at this statement, Dawn looked behind the father and son to see Voldemort consulting with Wormtail.  He seemed to think that Lucius would do nothing but taunt them.

There was a look of concentration on Draco's face as if he was trying to put together the pieces to a puzzle.  "My bunny is doing fine, but just a little scared and a lot confused.  And yours?"

"My bunny is doing well.  He told me to tell that:  'The butterfly crows.'"  Lucius spoke smoothly with no stutters.  It seemed that he used these phrases everyday.

Again Draco looked like he was trying to slide together pieces of a puzzle.  "Err, I forget."

Lucius let out a aggravated sigh.  "Hours of practice and you can't remember one little thing."  Dawn shot another glance at Voldemort he was talking to another Death Eater, putting full faith into Lucius.  The other Death Eaters looked confused, yet sure that it would mean something.

"Will you just tell me what it means?"  Draco asked aggravated.  Lucius leaned over and whispered something in Draco's ear.  Draco turned around confidently toward us.  "Guys, the butterfly crows."

Harry started laughing again, and Ron said, "Err, Draco, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but butterfly's don't crow."

"I know that," Draco replied rolling his eyes.  "It means, 'Take them down.'"

There was another chorus of 'Oh's' and they began to fight.

Ginny however, refused to use her power.  She commented that it was just like the Dementor's Kiss, and she couldn't do that to another person.  Harry used his gift, although sparingly and Hermione and Ron were all over the place, knocking out people left and right.  Draco seemed to have no problem making men blind or deaf, it got them under control.

Lucius turned on his fellow Death Eaters and began to throw curses their way, as did another cloaked figure, who was defiantly Snape.  You can imagine the surprise in Voldemort's eyes.

Before the group realized it, the only one left was Voldemort himself.  No one moved, every one expected Harry to do it.  Voldemort looked scared and tried to disappartate and was shocked when he couldn't.  "What's going on?"

"Just a little spell," Lucius replied, 'No one can apparate or disapparate here."

"Cheater!":  Voldemort yelled.  "Oops!  I forgot rule 348: Never show your opponents your disappointment."

"Harry!"  Hermione yelled.  "Will you just finish him?"

However, Voldemort's wand was already pointed right at Harry.  "If you move a muscle, Potter, I will kill you."

"We'll kill you right after," Ginny stated.  "What's the point?"

"The point is that you can kill me, but only at the expense of Harry Potter."

"Do it!" he yelled accepting his fate.

Draco smiled.  "Well, if he asked us to--"

"Shut up!" Dawn yelled.  "We either go home with Harry, or we don't go home at all!"

Voldemort grinned as walked toward Harry and put his wand up to Harry's chest.  "Ready to die, Potter?"

"I've been ready to die for fourteen years."

"Any last words?"  Voldemort asked again.

Harry turned his head toward the rest of the group.  "I love you, Dawn."

Tears were brimming in her eyes.  They had her Mom, they had her sister, and now they are going to take Harry too.  "I love you too, Harry."

"Very well," Voldemort went on, moving forward slightly as he spoke.  "Now that the good byes have been said, let's begin.  Avada Kedav-"

A/N:  You know you hate us so much because that's the end!  Only two more chapters.  In the next chapter, will Harry survive?  Will Voldmeort die?  If he does who will kill him?  How will they get back?  Do they ever take the potions quiz?  How well do they all do?  Read and find out.


	28. Normal Again

A/N:  Here it is, the long awaited chapter.  Enjoy it and review!

Disclaimer:  What do you mean we don't own Harry Potter?  Of course we do!  We own the Buffy characters too!  Just don't get too jealous of our heaps of money.

Dumbledore wanted cheese...

A/N:  Just kidding people!  You don't think we'd do that to you again, do you.  Here it is, for real this time.

"Avada Kedav-Ahhh! "

"Oof," moaned Neville.  He clutched his stomach where Voldemort had just stepped on him.

Voldemort, on the other hand, was completely thrown off balance.  He tripped, dropped his wand on the ground.  He stumbled near the cliff's edge until he could no longer keep his stability and went tumbling down the overhang.

"AHHHH!" he screamed all the way down until the cry was cut out by a sickening CRACK.

"Ew.  That's not going to be pretty," Snape commented, pulling the hood of his robe off his head.

Everyone looked at Neville.  "Err...oops?" he said, looking rather scared.

"Way to go, Neville!" Xander shouted and everyone ran to embrace him.  Well, everyone except the Malfoys.  That would have been weird.  

Everyone turned their gaze to Lucius.  "I bet you want an explanation for the side changing thing."

Everyone nodded, including Snape.

"Yeah, I've been on the other side this whole time.  I'm a prize winning actor."

Snape coughed.  "I believe its time to head back to the school.  You all need rest for I believe you have a makeup potions quiz you need to take in the morning."

Everyone groaned.  "But that was the only reason I left!" Ron complained.

"Well, then, Mr. Weasley, you will not have to make it up.  You can just deal with a zero," Snape said smoothly.  

Ron said many things that he should probably not have said in front of a teacher.

"And ten points off Gryffindor for such language."  Snape pulled out a pen which portkeyed them back to the Hogwarts grounds., where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"I've been waiting for you," he said as he gestured them into his office.  All of them entered but Lucius and Snape, who went to take care of Voldemort's body.

Xander and the students took seats across from Dumbledore's desk.  "So..." he started as he took a seat, a merry twinkle in his eyes.  "This is a very unlikely group of people.  You have all been brought together for the common purpose of defeating an enemy.  It is really very poetic, isn't it?"

All of them began to talk at once, each asking a different question.

"Let me talk please.  Humor an old man for a little while.  I am sure I can answer your questions without you asking them.  Now...Ms. Summers, are you wondering why you are magical?"

"Yes, sir.  It's a bit off topic, but it has been on my mind lately," she answered.

"I don't doubt that you remember that you are The Key, a truly magical essence.  You have so much power in you, you would have no choice but to be magical.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sure that you are wondering about your father.  Do not worry about him going to jail.  I can still...pull some strings in the Ministry.  I did it for Snape, after all.

"Ms. Granger, the Body prophecy was a newer one, which would not be found in the books.  This is why you have never heard of it.

"Mr. Weasley, you have great logic skills that no one can compete with.  These skills are the reason for you being a part of the mind.

"Ms. Weasley, you are usually the reason behind everyone's actions.  You fuel them even when you do not know it.  This is why you became the Spirit.

"Mr. Potter, you all still have your powers.  You will never lose them.  Of course, they will be harder to use when you are separate, but effective, nevertheless.

"And, Mr. Harris, you are free to leave whenever you wish.  Did I answer everyone?"

The group was silent.  He had, in fact, answered every question that had been plaguing their minds.  They looked at each other, wondering what to do now.

Xander coughed.  "Well, I should be heading home.  Anya and I were going to... Never mind," he said quickly.  "It was nice meeting you all."  He hurried out of the doors.

"I was wondering if I could have a word alone with Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore requested.

The other five turned towards Neville.  They had forgotten he was there because he had been silent since they had arrived.

"Thank you, Professor," Neville croaked.  The others filed out of the room, closing the door behind them.

They silently walked back their rooms, leaving Neville.  They didn't even say goodnight to each other.  There was nothing to discuss.

Things were normal again.  Almost.

A/N: Next chapter is a wrap up.  Hope you liked this one.  Remember, we want 100 reviews before we start our sequel!


	29. As You Were

Chapter 29

AS You Were

A/N:  Here it is!  This is our last chapter of the story, boo hoo.   WE may do an epilogue, but I wouldn't count on it.  However, if we get nine reviews for this chapter, we'll do a sequel!  Happy readings.

"Well, I heard that he was here!  At Hogwarts!  Dumbledore gave him the Killing Curse and he died."

"That's not right!  He wasn't here!  He kidnapped Harry Potter, as always, and Harry did away with him."

"But what about Lucius Malfoy?  Did you hear about him?  He totally switched sides and started cursing Dumbledore!"

"I heard that Hermione Granger killed The Dark Lord."

"I heard it was Summers."

"I heard it was this stray donkey that pushed him over the edge!"

"I heard it was Neville."  This person got a lot of blank stares.

"No, I don't think so."

Unnoticed to all of them, the group in question was not in the Great Hall that morning.  They had gotten permission to eat in a different room, a smaller one with only one table, because they were afraid of the gossip.  Also, Dumbledore wanted to be the person to announce what really happened.

The group ate in silence at first.  "It's amazing how defeating The Dark Lord makes people hungry," Dawn said, still looking at her plate.

Draco chuckled and Neville joined in.  Soon, everyone at the table was laughing.  The meal was more jovial after that.

Harry grabbed Dawn's hand halfway through the meal and pulled her outside.  "Hey," he said after the door was shut behind them.

"Hi," she said, somewhat shyly.  But that didn't last long.  Harry pulled her up into a very passionate kiss and she responded eagerly.

Harry pulled back, gasping.  "Just making sure we were okay."

"We're okay," she breathed.

After a few ten more minuets of snogging, they entered the room to eat again.

"Look!" shouted a very excited Ginny as they entered the room.  "We're in the paper!"

Harry and Dawn rushed over and read over her shoulder.

"It mentions all of us!  They actually didn't make too many mistakes when they wrote the story!  They only messed up Drakkie's name," Ginny continued.

Draco snorted at his name in the paper, which was spelled with a 'K' instead of a 'C.'

"Don't feel bad, Drakkie," teased Ron, who then had to duck a punch thrown by Draco.

"Ginny's the only one who gets to call me that," he muttered angrily.

After a good dose of laughter, Dawn decided to go show the article to Willow and Tara.  (You all thought we forgot about them, didn't you!  Ha!)

_Guess who got in the Daily Prophet!_ she imagined herself saying.  Or maybe _Look at this!_  Dawn consulted herself as she made her way to the teacher's rooms.

Dawn flung open the door without knocking, as she usually did.  "Guess what!" she exclaimed sooner than the sight before her registered in her mind.

Willow was alone, sitting on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest.  She was sobbing quietly.

"Willow," Dawn started, moving closer to her friend.  "What's wrong?"

Willow looked up at the young girl's face.  "Oh, Dawnie," she sobbed, opening her arms.  Dawn hugged her with all her might, before the news came.  "Dawnie, Tara's dead."

A/N:  I cried at this.  It's so sad.  But, you'll never know how it happened if we don't get nine reviews and write a sequel.

This sequel will concentrate only on the adults.  Willow, some Tara, but mostly she's dead, Spike, and Snape.  It might be a little less funny only because Tara just died!


	30. Bad Eggs

Chapter 10

Bad Eggs

A/N:  Okay, okay, it has nothing to do with bad eggs, if you have another suggestion we would be glad to hear it.

Disclaimer:  Do we really need another one?  It belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Joss Wheadon.

Dawn stepped of the Hogwarts Express and looked back and down the corridor inside.  It seemed her friends had coupled up, they do that a lot.  Ron was walking hand in hand with Hermione, and Draco and Ginny walked behind everyone having a private conversation.

Harry walked up next to Dawn.  "You okay?"  he asked quietly.

"Yeah,"  she said putting on a smile.  "I'll be fine."

"I don't want you to be fine.  Fine isn't great!"

"I've had enough of great this year to last me a life time, so have you.  Fine is real.  It can last me a while until I'm ready to be great again."

"When will that be?"

"When will poverty cease?  When will war finally stop coming?  When will bad eggs go good?  In all reality, Harry, I don't know.  Tomorrow?  Weeks?  Years?  Do you want to find out with me?"

"More than you can ever imagine."  Harry reached out and pulled Dawn into a tight embrace.  She tightened her arms around him and held him close as if she was afraid to let go.  But she did.

"Hey, guys," Hermione said as she and Ron reached them.  "We were think about all of us going to Ron's house at the end of the summer.  You guys in?"

"_We_ were thinking?"  Ron said, "Try you were thinking.  Just like every other year.  You all invite yourselves over to my house.  Did anyone ever think to ask me if it was okay?"

Hermione and Harry looked.  "No."  Dawn burst out laughing with the others and Ginny and Draco caught up.

"Hey, Draco, do you want to come over this summer?"  Ginny asked him.

Ron had a few things to say about this.  "Oh no.  No way am I putting up with him in the summer.  Don't I suffer enough at school?"

"Yes, Ginny.  I'd be happy to come."  Draco replied with a  smirk.  Ron growled.  And everyone laughed again.  They weren't great.  But everything was just fine.

A/N:  *sniff sniff*  It's over.  We're so sad.  Just so everyone knows, we do have one hundred reviews there will be a sequal.  But we need to take a vote.  Should it be Willow/Snape, Willow/Sirius, or Willow/Remus?  Maybe something totally different?  Your choice please review and tell us what you think.


	31. The Sequel!

A/N:  The first chapter of the sequel is posted!  You can either click on our name to find it or look in the Buffy Crossovers.  It's called "The Eyes," and we hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this story.  Ta!

                                                                                    The Wyredsisters


End file.
